


Пятнадцать дней лета

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз, автомеханик из Техаса, случайно оказывается в будущем, где встречается с Джаредом Падалеки. Сможет ли он вернуться в свое время или окажется вечным пленником “кротовой норы”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятнадцать дней лета

                                                                      

Несмотря на звукоизоляцию стен и окон, в баре космопорта было шумно. Небольшое помещение наполнял глухой гул атомных двигателей отбывающих и приземляющихся космических кораблей. Примешиваясь к пару электронной сигареты, он струйками вытекал через вентиляционные отверстия. Сидя за высокой барной стойкой, Джаред рассматривал кусочки льда на дне бокала с коктейлем и терпеливо ждал. Кроме него, в зале ожидали появления своих компаньонов две женщины и мужчина. Отчего-то Джареду было приятно осознавать, что еще как минимум три человека на этой планете кого-то ждут. За спиной бармена сверкало отражением электрических светильников огромное, во всю стену, зеркало. Подняв взгляд, Джаред увидел в нем отражение молодого человека с бледным лицом в обрамлении темно-каштановых волос. Чуть раскосые глаза смотрели прямо на него, придирчиво оценивая внешний вид. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к волосам, поправляя упавшую на лоб челку, а искусственное освещение стерло тени под глазами и немного сгладило неправильные черты. Белая рубашка с модным в этом сезоне глубоким вырезом, переходящим в воротник апаш, открывала несколько больше, чем хотелось Джареду, и оттого он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Джаред не любил выглядеть броско - он и так привлекал к себе внимание высоким ростом и мощным телосложением. Но оделся так, чтобы порадовать компаньона. Возможно, это могло хотя бы отчасти компенсировать чудаковатость Джареда, который отлично осознавал, что с точки зрения общества был личностью не вполне стандартной.

Чуть больше ста лет назад на Земле была официально установлена неприкосновенность личного пространства человека, ревностно охраняемая Законом и каждым из индивидуумов. Когда в две тысячи тридцать восьмом году русский изобретатель Анатолий Манилов сделал открытие, позволившее перемещаться меж звезд, проблема перенаселения планеты была решена. Разведывательные экспедиции, отправленные сразу в нескольких направлениях, открыли десятки миров земного типа. Некоторые из них были заселены гуманоидными существами, на остальных разумной жизни не обнаружили. На освоение ушло немало времени, однако спустя годы миллионы землян обрели новую родину на далеких планетах.  
Борьба за территории и природные богатства потеряла смысл, потому что разведчики продолжали открывать щедрые миры, часть которых была свободна от разумных обитателей. Земля стала миротворцем Вселенной, даря братьям по разуму все новые планеты. Здесь же людей осталось не так много, и каждый мог иметь в своем распоряжении немалые угодья земель. Голубая планета начала восстанавливаться, когда здесь прекратилась добыча полезных ископаемых, а производство перенесли на периферию. Граждане, решившие остаться на Земле, отдалились друг от друга и в физическом, и во всех остальных смыслах. Развитые технологии позволяли людям общаться с помощью различных средств аудиовизуальной связи, не утруждая себя личными встречами.  
Прошли десятилетия до момента, когда земляне поняли, что такой образ жизни ведет к вымиранию. Впрочем, решение было найдено почти мгновенно – детей научились растить в пробирке еще в двадцатом веке. Исходя из генетической совместимости, подбирались пары, которым всего лишь нужно было единожды явиться непосредственно в Центр Репродукции Человечества, со временем прозванный Детским Центром, чтобы сдать яйцеклетки и семенную жидкость. Из оплодотворенных клеток тщательно изымались любые генетические отклонения, и дети в девяноста девяти случаях из ста рождались свободными от физиологических и душевных болезней. А один процент отбраковки просто не допускался к воспроизводству.  
Джаред не относился к этому «бракованному» проценту, во всяком случае, Генеральный Отборочный Центр не сделал отметки в его метрике. Но все же Падалеки отличался от остальных тем, что ему всегда недоставало тактильного контакта. С уважением относиться к личному пространству человека воспитанников Детских Центров обучали с пяти лет. Полметра между собеседниками были нормой, а пересечение этой границы сперва считалось нарушением приличий, а спустя несколько десятилетий - уже посягательством на личное пространство, которое преследовалось по Закону. Исключением служила лишь письменная взаимная договоренность между компаньонами о тактильных контактах. Часть землян первое время практиковала их, однако постепенно они стали анахронизмом. Когда ушла необходимость самостоятельно воспроизводить себе подобных, человечество и вовсе перешло на искусственные стимуляторы удовольствий. Последнее поколение, воспитанное в Детском Центре, уже не нуждалось в прикосновениях. Более того, считало их чем-то отвратительным. Занятия с психологом Центра до сих пор оставались одними из самых ужасных детских воспоминаний Джареда. Решение обратиться за помощью к специалисту воспитатели приняли после нескольких настойчивых попыток Падалеки взять кого-то из совоспитанников за руку. Маленького Джареда дважды проверяли на сбои по генетической линии, но отклонений так и не нашли. С пятнадцатилетнего возраста подобное поведение уже влекло за собой преследование по Закону, но к этому времени он стал достаточно умен, чтобы держать себя в руках и контролировать эмоциональные порывы.  
Лет в двенадцать Джаред заинтересовался изучением истории родной планеты и весьма преуспел в этом. Достигнув совершеннолетия, по рекомендации Педагогического Совета Земли Падалеки получил неограниченный доступ к любым архивам и погрузился в науку. К двадцати трем годам Джаред имел степень доктора исторических наук и несколько десятков резонансных публикаций в «Межгалактическом историческом вестнике». Еще через год Совет по сохранению популяции человечества на Земле подобрал ему партнера, идеально подходящего для воспроизводства детей.  
Кроме того, у Джареда был компаньон – Мэтью Коэн. Он был старше на три года и, обучаясь на разных курсах, они ни разу не встречались до той научной конференции, на которую Мэтью был приглашен как перспективный миссионер. Тем вечером они оба нашли общество друг друга довольно приятным и решили продолжить знакомство. Довольно часто компаньонами становились партнеры, подобранные Советом по генетической совместимости, но в случае Джареда общение со генетическим партнером ограничилось пространной лекцией в Малом Зале Совета о предполагаемых талантах будущего потомства.  
Мэтью сдал генетический материал два года назад. А сегодня Джаред собирался сообщить ему, что дата прохождения его процедуры уже назначена. Это означало, что в следующем году, по окончании Миротворческой Миссии, он тоже получит право покинуть Землю и выбрать для проживания любую из земных колоний Галактики.  
Падалеки сомневался в том, что у него когда-либо возникнет подобное желание, а мнением Мэтью по этому поводу до сих пор не интересовался. Это было слишком личным. Джаред и так перешел все дозволенные границы, когда год назад совершенно машинально хлопнул Мэтью ладонью по плечу. Он и сам не понял, как это произошло, но после между ними состоялся непростой разговор. Коэн заверил его, что не станет разрывать отношения из-за «небольшого недоразумения», но был глубоко озабочен случившимся. После этого он связался с Педагогическим Советом для выяснения, содержится ли в анкете Джареда Падалеки информация о скрытых отклонениях. Джаред не обиделся, ведь его поступок в глазах Мэтью выглядел и вправду, мягко говоря, странным.  
На следующий день компаньон вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Почти целый месяц они жили в усадьбе Джареда, взаимно соблюдая личное пространство граждан Земли. Проще говоря, держались друг от друга на установленной Законом дистанции.  
Перед самым отлетом в экспедицию Мэтью пригласил Джареда на пикник, предварительно расспросив его о том, как это делали в старину. Они провели замечательный день, а на закате Коэн, явно преодолевая себя, спросил, не против ли Джаред попытаться стать ближе. Падалеки не сразу понял, о чем тот говорит. Но когда взволнованный Мэтью сократил расстояние между ними до тридцати сантиметров, Джаред не поверил своим глазам - ведь месяц назад тот едва не счел его сумасшедшим. Падалеки испытывал тактильный голод постоянно, но считал это своей личной странностью, успев прикрепить к ней лейбл недосягаемой мечты. Они стояли друг напротив друга, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. В конечном итоге Джаред все же протянул руку и коснулся ладони компаньона. Ощущение было приятным и непривычным. Для Джареда - Мэтью же еле сдерживался. Вздрогнув, он лишь заметным усилием воли не отдернул руку в первый же момент. Джаред вздохнул и отступил на определенное Законом расстояние.  
\- Для чего ты это сделал? – спросил он. Тепло чужой ладони все еще обжигало кожу.  
\- Интересно стало, - с явным облегчением ответил Мэтью и улыбнулся. – Ну, теперь-то ты понимаешь, что это неприятно?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Джаред. – Мне понравилось.  
Компаньон посмотрел на него с сожалением и назвал чудаком. Весь прошедший с той поры год в видеопосланиях он именно так и поддразнивал Джареда.  
Как добропорядочный гражданин Земли, Джаред искренне желал исполнить долг перед Обществом и спокойно вернуться к своим исследованиям. Сегодня он собирался спросить Мэтью о планах на будущее. Найдется ли в них место для Джареда и того, что ему дорого?  
Джаред допил коктейль, бросил последний взгляд в зеркало и отправился за столик в дальнем углу, который зарезервировал для встречи с Мэтью.  
Через минуту дверь открылась, и в бар вошли четверо мужчин в форме Миротворческой Миссии. Все четверо, как по команде, сняли фуражки и перестали быть похожими, будто близнецы. Один из них, проведя знакомым жестом по темным волосам, направился к Джареду. Подойдя к столику, он нажал на кнопку встроенного в стену пульта управления, и вокруг них поднялась прозрачная стеклянная перегородка. Поглядев на Джареда с каким-то веселым сомнением, Мэтью сделал перегородку матовой и сел напротив.  
\- Привет! – его глаза сияли в электрическом свете. – Прости, что встречаемся в таком месте, я не успел бы навестить тебя в твоей резиденции – мы стартуем через два часа.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, Мэтью. Не страшно. Через год у нас будет время для общения. Выглядишь героем.  
\- Спасибо, - он смущенно улыбнулся.  
Джаред вдруг понял, что говорить им не о чем. Стремясь прервать неловкую паузу, он принялся расспрашивать о результатах экспедиции, хотя знал о ней в подробностях из видеописем Мэтью и межгалактических новостей. Коэн знал об этом, но прилежно повторил рассказ, тоже стремясь заполнить чем-то эту часовую встречу.  
Спустя минут двадцать беседа потекла непринужденнее. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы, Мэтью рассказал, что нашел планету близ Кастора, где решил поселиться после окончания Миссии. По его словам, она была похожа на райский сад. На обогреваемой с обратной стороны далеким светом Поллукса Киприде не бывало полноценной зимы, и растения цвели круглый год. Рядом были обнаружены две карликовых спутника с полезными ископаемыми и сносной атмосферой. На них планировалось разместить необходимое переселенцам производство.  
\- Ты уже решил, куда отправишься? – поинтересовался Мэтью, закончив восхищаться Кипридой.  
\- Я останусь тут, - ответ Джареда Коэна явно удивил, но времени на обсуждение уже не осталось.  
\- Мне пора, - Мэтью поднялся. – Как только уляжется суета после старта, я отправлю тебе видеописьмо.  
\- Как всегда, - улыбнулся Падалеки.  
\- Как всегда, - кивнул Коэн и вернул улыбку. Потянулся к пульту управления, замер на секунду, о чем-то задумавшись. Обошел стол и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Между ними было не более сорока сантиметров, но неловкости Джаред не чувствовал. Как обычно. Поколебавшись секунду, покачал головой. Он оценил такую жертву, но не хотел видеть брезгливость на этом красивом лице, вроде той, в прошлом году. Мэтью с облегчением рассмеялся и тут же отступил, по-видимому, решив, что Джаред образумился.  
\- До встречи, - произнес Коэн, опустил матовую перегородку и надел фуражку.  
\- До свидания, Мэтью, - Джаред махнул рукой, глядя вслед выходящему за дверь компаньону. Мечты о совместном будущем растаяли, как сигаретный пар, и Падалеки пока не понял, испытал от этой новости сожаление или, напротив, облегчение.  
Попрощавшись с равнодушным барменом, Падалеки вышел на улицу. Ему хотелось поскорее оказаться дома, в своей тихой усадьбе, подальше от всего этого монотонного гула и посторонних глаз.  
Сев в белый аэромобиль, он в последний раз обернулся в сторону космодрома, но увидел, разумеется, лишь всполохи силового поля, окружавшего территорию.

 

  
Длинный июньский вечер подходил к концу. Джаред любил сумерки, их зыбкую неуверенность в себе, так похожую на его собственную. Призрачный свет гаснущего дня расступался перед яркими лучами фар аэромобиля, несущегося над шоссе на воздушной подушке.  
\- Джаред, рекомендую снизить скорость, - заявил Элайджа – его управляющий - чуть надтреснутым голосом. Падалеки нарочно запрограммировал его на голос пожилого мужчины – наверное, ему хотелось чувствовать, что рядом есть кто-то старше и гораздо мудрее него самого. Даже если это всего лишь высокоинтеллектуальная система управления служебными машинами, находившаяся во всех компьютерах в доме и за его пределами.  
\- Почему? – поинтересовался Джаред, минуя лесополосу, отделявшую государственные земли от частных.  
\- Впереди препятствие, - ответил Элайджа. – До него три километра… два восемьсот.  
\- Что за препятствие? – Падалеки сбросил скорость, опасаясь, что это вышел на шоссе молодняк живущих в лесах лосей.  
\- Момент, сканирую, - проскрипел робот. – Автомобиль Шевроле Импала выпуска тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года.  
\- Что ты сказал? - удивился он. – Повтори.  
\- Металлический автомобиль Шевроле Импала выпуска тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года, - повторил Элайджа с обидой в голосе. – Совершенно точно, ошибки быть не может. Если не остановишься в течение восьмидесяти секунд, столкновение неизбежно.  
\- Сбрось скорость и остановись около препятствия, знаток старины, - проворчал Джаред, сожалея, что свихнувшегося робота придется отправить на перепрограммирование. Он будет скучать по милому старичку.  
Лучи фар аэромобиля выхватили из темноты стоявшую поперек дороги конструкцию черного цвета с хищными очертаниями. Это действительно было похоже на автомобиль. По крайней мере, изучая историю двадцатого века и развитие автомобилестроения тех времен, в архивах он видел изображения похожих моделей. Круглые фары неяркими лучами освещали заросли кустов на обочине шоссе. Освещение внутри салона было таким же тусклым.  
\- Откуда он взялся?  
\- Один момент, сканирую, - проскрипел Элайджа и через пару секунд ответил: – Информация отсутствует.  
\- Спасибо, - Падалеки почувствовал мимолетный укол совести за мысль о перепрограммировании “старичка”. Задвинув дверь в боковую панель, он вышел из аэромобиля.  
\- Элайджа, подсвети, пожалуйста, - попросил он, обходя странный автомобиль кругом. Сквозь пыльное стекло его окон Джаред видел, что внутри кто-то есть.  
За спиной вспыхнул мощный свет, ярко осветивший черный автомобиль со множеством царапин на нем и солидной вмятиной на бампере. Стекло на одной из фар треснуло. Но это был настоящий ретромобиль! В Джареде вскипело любопытство – кто же умудрился сохранить его полтораста лет в весьма приличном состоянии? Он даже заранее простил владельца старины за бесцеремонное вторжение в свои частные владения.  
Обойдя этот музейный экспонат, Падалеки попытался разглядеть водителя, но заляпанное грязью стекло частично запотело изнутри. Он постучал по нему костяшкой указательного пальца и благоразумно отошел на положенную дистанцию. Ответа не последовало, но послышался какой-то странный звук, похожий на рычание. Однако по силуэту за стеклом было видно, что внутри находится человек. Рычание раздалось снова, и тут Джареда осенило – это храп! Он никогда не слышал, как храпят, но читал, что таким недугом люди массово страдали в давние времена. Впоследствии это научились лечить. Странно.  
Падалеки снова аккуратно приблизился к металлическому раритету и еще раз громко постучал в стекло. Храп прекратился, и человек внутри пошевелился. Джаред вновь отступил на несколько шагов. Но все снова стихло, а через пятнадцать секунд храп возобновился.  
Он растерянно размышлял, стоит ли вызвать полицейского из Департамента помощи в затруднительных ситуациях или попытаться решить задачу самому? Может быть, человеку внутри плохо? В таком случае Джаред, не имея никаких специальных познаний в области медицины, вряд ли сумеет ему помочь. После очередного рычания Падалеки набрался смелости и дернул за выступающую металлическую ручку, от всей души надеясь, что это действительно ручка. Он оказался прав – дверца распахнулась. Перед круглым черным колесом с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом сидел мужчина. И храпел. Ему явно было плохо. Возможно, он входил в тот процент унаследовавших какие-либо отклонения людей и нуждался в срочной помощи. Джаред собрался было вызвать полицейских, но сообразил, что прибудет не та помощь – незнакомцу однозначно нужна медицинская. Если сделать вызов с его удостоверения, они тут же просканируют его личные данные и прибудут с необходимыми медикаментами. Надеясь, что его не арестуют за нарушение личного пространства ввиду нестандартной ситуации, Джаред шагнул к пострадавшему. Склонившись над ним, поискал взглядом цепочку с удостоверением, которая должна была висеть на шее. Должна была, но не висела. Зато почувствовался сильнейший запах алкоголя, когда, всхрапнув в очередной раз, тот выдохнул. Джаред ни разу не видел пьяных людей, но читал, что еще сто лет назад некоторые употребляли спиртное в неограниченных количествах, что очень пагубно сказывалось на их здоровье. На клетчатой рубашке, неаккуратно заправленной в грязные джинсы, был нагрудный карман. Может быть, удостоверение было там? Не мог же Джаред бросить человека, пусть и весьма странного, просто так умирать на дороге? Падалеки поймал себя на мысли, что ничего не знает о том самом одном проценте отбракованных жителей родной планеты, хотя сам едва не попал в их число.  
Борясь со страхом, он сунул руку в карман рубашки незнакомца, пытаясь нащупать удостоверение. Пальцы на что-то наткнулись, и Джаред вытащил какие-то зеленые бумажки, плотно свернутые в трубочку, перехваченную резинкой. Это было явно не удостоверение.  
В этот момент владелец ретромобиля вдруг схватил его за руку. От неожиданности Падалеки даже не успел испугаться. И отдернуть руку тоже не попытался. На него смотрели мутные зеленые глаза с отекшими веками. Только сейчас он разглядел бледную кожу и русые волосы. Судя по внешнему виду, мужчина принадлежал к европеоидной расе.  
\- Парень, кто научил тебя обворовывать усталых путников? – зло спросил он, глядя на Джареда расфокусированным взглядом.  
Падалеки задохнулся от тяжелого запаха. Бумажная трубочка выпала из пальцев.  
\- Я вас не понимаю, - пробормотал Джаред и выдернул руку.  
\- Все ты понимаешь, ворюга, - он хрипло рассмеялся. – А выглядишь как приличный человек.  
\- Я и есть приличный человек! - неожиданно разозлился Джаред.  
\- Слишком умный, да? – он с трудом выбрался из машины. Пошатываясь, вцепился в куртку Падалеки и добавил заплетающимся языком: - Может, тебе продемонстрировать, как я поступаю с воришками?  
Джаред инстинктивно оттолкнул его и, видимо, не рассчитал силы - сделав пару неуверенных шагов назад, незнакомец не удержался на ногах, сел на землю и с приглушенным стоном ударился спиной о колесо ретромобиля. Джаред настороженно ожидал его дальнейших действий. Но тот лишь подтянул колени к груди, ухватил правой ладонью свое левое запястье, прислонился затылком к крылу машины и… снова захрапел.  
Падалеки уже убедился, что незнакомец не был болен – он был пьян. Когда эта мысль улеглась в голове, он подумал, сколько же жидкости с содержанием в ней максимально разрешенного одного процента алкоголя нужно было выпить, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния? Джаред вспомнил судебный процесс над миссионером, который провез контрабандой пять бутылей спиртного, выработанного на одной из колониальных планет. Это был невероятно сильный концентрат – сорокаградусный раствор этилового спирта. Тогда с сильнейшим отравлением в лечебницу попали трое его друзей, которые по неосторожности попробовали привезенный напиток. Виновника происшествия депортировали с Земли без права восстановления гражданства и найма на земные межгалактические крейсеры.  
Незнакомец не был похож на миссионера, как и на сотрудника Межзвездной Службы. Впрочем, в таком состоянии он мало походил даже на человека. Гражданским долгом Джареда было незамедлительно вызвать полицию и передать его в лечебницу для восстановления нормального состояния организма. Может быть, он тоже оказался жертвой контрабандиста?  
\- Элайджа, вызови полицейских и медицинских роботов, этот человек нуждается в реабилитации.  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Элайджа, ты слышишь меня?  
\- Одну секунду, Джаред, я кое-что обнаружил, - задумчиво проскрипел робот.  
\- Элайджа, напоминаю, ты не человек и способен совершать несколько действий одновременно.  
\- Джаред! – залопотал робот восторженным тоном первооткрывателя новой галактики. – Это поразительно! Ты только посмотри! Подойди же скорее!  
Падалеки вздохнул и направился к аэромобилю. Элайджа осветил пространство вокруг них на несколько метров.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты видишь какие-либо следы на дороге? – вкрадчиво спросил робот.  
\- Нет, не вижу.  
\- А теперь посмотри на колеса этого металлолома! – его голос звучал торжествующе. Падалеки обернулся к ретромобилю: резиновые шины были покрыты толстым слоем грязи, блестевшей влагой в свете прожектора. Но ни перед автомобилем, ни за ним - на песочного цвета дорожном покрытии - отпечатков протекторов не было, лишь лужицы коричневой жижи, накапавшей с них! Кроме того, последний раз Джаред заказывал дождь двадцать восьмого мая, а сегодня было уже двенадцатое июня.  
Здравый смысл подсказывал, что право разбираться во всем этом необходимо предоставить властям, но Джареда разбирало любопытство. В конце концов, полиция доберется до его дома за три с половиной минуты, а пока…  
\- Элайджа, ты сможешь транспортировать этого человека к нам? – спросил Джаред.  
\- К нам? Я не подготовил дом для гостевого визита, - возразил робот.  
\- У тебя будет для этого целая ночь, - Падалеки надеялся, что правильно оценил состояние незнакомца. – Устрой его в апартаментах мистера Коэна, там есть все, что может ему понадобиться.  
\- Что транспортировать прежде – этот металлолом или гостя? – съехидничал Элайджа.  
\- Гостя, конечно. А то, что ты назвал металлоломом, стоит немалых денег, и я не удивлюсь, если наш незваный гость… Впрочем, хватит болтать, приказ у тебя есть, выполняй. Ретромобиль подождет до завтра.

 

  
Через десять минут после возвращения домой Элайджа отрапортовал, что гость доставлен без особых трудностей и в настоящую минуту спит в южном крыле.  
Разумеется, Джаред понимал, что его поступок противоречит общепринятым нормам, но ему всегда казалась правильной мысль о том, что каждый человек имеет право на ошибку. Странный владелец ретромобиля завтра сможет сам рассказать о том, зачем он пересек границу чужих владений и как ему удалось сохранить старинный автомобиль в таком хорошем состоянии. Последнее Джареда как историка интересовало в первую очередь.  
Пока домашний робот готовил легкий ужин, Падалеки отправился в кабинет проверить почту. Во входящих уже мигало видеописьмо. Он сел в любимое кресло, тут же заботливо принявшее форму тела, взял электронную сигарету и нажал на кнопку пульта управления.  
Письмо было от Коэна. Он записал его в своей каюте перед самым стартом. Падалеки задумчиво вглядывался в его светящиеся радостью глаза и вдохновленное лицо.  
\- Джаред, - заулыбался с экрана Мэтью. – Прежде всего, конечно, хочу поблагодарить за то, что приехал на встречу со мной, несмотря на твою занятость. Сейчас, находясь на корабле, я понимаю, как мало времени мы провели вместе, но рад, что сумели увидеться…  
За спиной Коэна висела их совместная фотография, сделанная год назад во время одной из встреч. Падалеки смотрел видеозапись и вспоминал сегодняшний разговор. Мэтью неверно расценил отказ воспользоваться его предложением о переселении на Киприду, но Джаред считал, что поступил правильно. Он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы идти на поводу у своих желаний. Впрочем… Прямое доказательство того, что он себе льстит, храпело в спальне Мэтью. Джаред решил списать это на исследовательский пыл и человеческое сострадание. Завтра он получит ответы на свои вопросы и даже поблагодарит незнакомца за информацию об историческом раритете шестидесятых годов двадцатого, если Элайджа правильно определил, века. В том, что после сегодняшней выходки и нарушения режима употребления спиртного на территории Солнечной системы, он не получит от гостя отказ, сомнений не было. В раздумьях Падалеки с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил изо рта причудливые клубы пара. Наблюдая за тем, как они растворяются в воздухе, вдруг увидел сквозь белоснежную паровую пелену, что Мэтью на экране продолжает говорить.  
\- … еще один год усердной работы на благо человечества, - вещал его компаньон. - Надеюсь, этот год для нас обоих пролетит незаметно. Джаред, был рад нашей встрече!  
Мэтью закончил тем же, с чего и начал, и Джаред решил, что пожалуй, не пропустил за своими размышлениями ничего важного. С началом новой миссии письма Коэна вновь станут познавательными, он ведь талантливый рассказчик. Однажды Мэтью поделился с ним своими планами на будущее: он хотел написать книгу об истоках и развитии Межзвездной Экспансии и просил помощи Джареда как историка. Само собой, Падалеки с удовольствием согласился принять участие в столь грандиозном проекте. Джаред улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Мэтью пришел к выводу, что они идеально дополняют друг друга. Их интересовали одни и те же вопросы, пусть и в различных областях знаний, они имели похожие привычки и взгляды на окружающий мир. Единственным существенным отличием было Джаредово «чудачество», с которым он почти справился, и, видимо, Мэтью это пришлось по душе.  
Экран погас, и Падалеки, поднявшись с кресла, отправился в столовую, где Элайджа уже накрыл на стол. Пока Джаред ужинал, робот кратко пересказал ему вечерние новости. Завершив пересказ, добавил:  
\- Джаред, я взял на себя смелость не беспокоить тебя во время просмотра видеописьма от твоего компаньона, - проскрипел он. В голосе послышались виноватые нотки. – Хотя профессор Роше настаивал на этом, - добавил он уже несколько увереннее. - Он перезвонит тебе утром.  
\- Надеюсь, ничего срочного? – задал Джаред вопрос, хотя уже знал из практики, что если Себастьяну Роше - его бессменному научному руководителю и коллеге, занимающемуся Временной концепцией, - что-то нужно немедленно, он не станет разводить церемонии и дождется, пока Падалеки сможет с ним переговорить. Значит, действительно, ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать до утра.  
Закончив ужин и поблагодарив Элайджу, Джаред отправился спать, напоследок еще раз осведомившись о состоянии нарушителя его спокойствия. Робот отчитался о полнейшем здравии и глубоком сне гостя, пообещав разбудить Джареда в случае чего-то экстраординарного.

Утро встретило его стрекотанием кузнечиков и щебетанием многочисленных птичьих семейств, которые отлично себя чувствовали в роще, прятавшей дом. Элайджа мнил себя натуралистом и не упускал случая доказать, что роботы тоже способны видеть и ценить прекрасное. Джареду всегда казалось, что Элайджа, будь он человеком, мог бы стать для него идеальным компаньоном и другом. Не только потому, что заботился о нем неустанно, но и по причине странностей вроде его собственных. К сожалению, он знал, что искусственный интеллект просто-напросто подстраивается под поведение и образ жизни хозяев. Именно поэтому Элайджа тоже был чудаком.  
Сегодня был выходной, и Джаред планировал использовать его для прогулки со своими любимцами - двумя золотистыми ретриверами. Но внезапное препятствие в лице вчерашнего незнакомца немного спутало планы. Собаки отправились на прогулку в сопровождении маленького робота-пса, заставлявшего животных много двигаться, чтобы поддерживать хорошую форму.  
Когда они скрылись в роще, Элайджа сообщил, что поступил видеозвонок от профессора Роше. Не желая тратить драгоценное время наставника, Падалеки развернул экран в столовой и попросил Элайджу перевести звонок на большой монитор, который тут же засветился бледно-лиловым. На экране возник профессор.  
\- Джаред, здравствуй, - Роше явно был взволнован, под глазами залегли темные круги, словно он долго не спал. - Прости, что отрываю тебя в твой законный выходной. Ты, наверное, уже распланировал этот день, но не мог бы...  
Профессор замялся. Он всегда был слишком скромен, несмотря на свое положение и заслуги перед обществом, а также несколькими учеными советами иных миров.  
\- Профессор, вы нисколько не побеспокоили меня.  
\- Я обращаюсь к тебе сегодня не только как к одному из моих талантливейших учеников, но и как... - он запнулся. - В общем, Джаред, месяц назад я, наконец, завершил расчеты «кротовой норы» и понял, что Эйнштейн был прав! Сквозь нее можно пройти только создав вокруг себя отрицательное давление. А давление такой мощности выдерживают лишь наши крейсеры. Значит, человек пройти сквозь «нору» не сможет, его раздавит в микросекунду. Однако я попробовал извлечь из прошлого неживые предметы. Неделю назад я вытащил целый валун, но, к сожалению, так и не смог определить, как глубоко во времени продвинулся - тот камень ничем не отличался от наших. Тогда я сделал еще одну попытку... Джаред, ты себе не представляешь, как это было мучительно, - Роше обхватил руками голову. - Я словно забрасывал удочку раз за разом и вытаскивал что ни попадя. В основном это оказывались предметы природного происхождения, от которых не было никакого проку. Но вчера, - он сделал многозначительную паузу. - Вчера мы добились огромного успеха. Заранее прошу простить нас за вторжение в твои владения, я немного не рассчитал координаты, - он затараторил в сильнейшем волнении. - Но я уверен, ты поймешь все величие этого открытия. На рассвете мы вынесли с твоей территории это!  
Профессор повернул монитор и, нажав на пульт, отодвинул его на некоторое расстояние, позволяя Джареду увидеть большую часть его лаборатории. Посреди нее на невысоком постаменте стоял уже хорошо знакомый ему ретромобиль.  
Джаред удивленно присвистнул.  
\- Ну как? - Роше словно помолодел, так горели счастьем его глаза. - Поразительно, правда? Это только начало, профессор Пеллегрино уже готовит срочный доклад в Межгалактический научный совет, - профессор потряс руками над головой и, судя по звуку, даже притопнул ногой. - Это наше открытие!  
\- И Эйнштейна... - все, что смог ответить Джаред.  
\- Точно так! – воскликнул Роше, возвращая монитор на место. – Но он, к сожалению, так и не узнал, что его теория воплотилась в жизнь, - профессор сокрушенно покачал головой. – Но, знаешь, Джаред, мы не остановимся на этом! Наступит день, когда мы найдем способ перемещать во времени живые организмы. И тогда я лично отправлюсь в первую половину двадцатого века, чтобы пожать руки великим мужам Альберту Эйнштейну и Натану Розену! А может быть, даже смогу сообщить им, что нашел, как держать проход через «мост» открытым… - он задумчиво почесал затылок, но затем поднял указательный палец вверх: - Вот над этим мне и предстоит серьезно поработать!  
\- Одну минуту, профессор, - сдавленно проговорил Падалеки. – А что, если бы в этом ретромобиле оказался водитель? Что стало бы с ним при перемещении?  
\- Ну что ты, такого не могло случиться, иначе он погиб бы в одно мгновение, - Роше говорил так уверенно, что Джаред поверил бы ему, не знай он наверняка, что это уже случилось.  
\- Но мы тщательно просканировали место отбора материала – датчики движения не зафиксировали ничего, напоминающего живой организм, - продолжал Роше. – Вероятность ошибки составляет одну десятитысячную процента. Гипотетически существо из прошлого, преодолевшее «мост», самый ценный предмет для научного исследования. Но – увы! – в данном случае теория остается лишь теорией.  
Джаред принялся в сильнейшем волнении ходить взад-вперед по комнате, решая труднейший вопрос – поделиться ли с профессором своей находкой? Но в его представлении человек никак не мог быть лишь «ценным предметом для научного исследования». Вполне резонно было передать путешественника во времени властям или прямо сейчас рассказать профессору, что именно Джаред обнаружил ретромобиль с живым, пусть и мертвецки пьяным водителем. Поколебавшись еще немного, он уже открыл было рот, когда Элайджа негромко сообщил, что гость проснулся.  
\- Спасибо за замечательную новость, профессор, - подвел итоговую черту в разговоре Падалеки. – Надеюсь, вы поделитесь со мной материалами исследования вашего необычного экспоната? Где я смогу на него взглянуть?  
\- Как только мы доложим Совету обо всем, что сможем прояснить, ретромобиль будет выставлен на обозрение во Всеобщем историческом музее. Еще раз извини за утреннее вторжение, Джаред. Постараюсь в будущем выводить объекты на общественную территорию.  
Они распрощались, и Джаред отключил связь с лабораторией.

 

  
Итак, этот человек попал в чуждое ему общество. За последние сто лет Земля сильно преобразилась, и пришелец из прошлого вряд ли найдет в ней отражение привычного ему мира. А значит, Джареду придется ввести его в курс дела, избегая при этом чересчур шокирующей информации.  
\- Элайджа, временно удали роботов-помощников в западную часть дома.  
\- Я уже дал соответствующие распоряжения, - прокряхтел робот. – Все необходимое тебе и нашему гостю находится в шаговой доступности.  
Падалеки мысленно поблагодарил Элайджу за то, что тот так напоминает живого человека. С ним одиночество ощущалось не столь остро.  
Джаред отправился в часть дома, где жил во время недолгих перерывов между полетами Мэтью. Тот оформил ее в своем вкусе - в прохладных серо-голубых тонах, придерживаясь общего минимализма. В спальне была лишь широкая кровать, одежный шкаф и прикроватная тумбочка.  
Гость сидел на краю постели, склонившись вперед и обхватив голову руками. Пальцами он ерошил растрепанные короткие волосы и массировал виски. По всей видимости, его мучила головная боль.  
Услышав приближение Джареда, он смущенно поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Прости, - низким хрипловатым голосом пробормотал он. – Извини, что я… Где я? Как я сюда попал?  
Сбивчивые вопросы наглядно демонстрировали растерянность. Признаться, Джаред и сам после сообщения профессора не мог похвастать душевным равновесием. А ведь ему предстояло еще рассказать этому человеку, что тот угодил в будущее. И следовало очень тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы вызвать в нем доверие к этой информации. Джаред решил начать с малого.  
\- В моем доме. Все хорошо, не волнуйся, - произнес он максимально доброжелательно.  
\- Прошу прощения… - опять пробормотал незнакомец, непонятно, за что именно извиняясь. Затем сцепил ладони на затылке. – Голова болит… Обычно ведь я не пью.  
\- Элайджа, обезболивающее, - шепнул Джаред в никуда, зная, что робот услышит. Спустя считанные секунды раздался тихий щелчок. Из маленького портала, расположенного в стене над прикроватной тумбочкой и замаскированного под стену, выехала подставка с двумя таблетками и стаканом воды. Гость, обернувшись на звук, удивленно посмотрел сперва на подставку, затем на Джареда.  
\- Что это… - начал было он, но Падалеки перебил: - Выпей, тебе станет лучше.  
Без возражений тот запил таблетки водой и вновь шокировано посмотрел на портал, который закрылся, унося пустой стакан.  
Подобные порталы были доступны по всему дому, но, видимо, во времена гостя таких приспособлений еще не существовало.

Лекарство подействовали мгновенно, и уже через несколько минут незнакомец действительно почувствовал себя значительно лучше. С его лица исчезла сероватая бледность, и он перестал потирать виски пальцами.  
Джаред решил дать ему время окончательно прийти в себя, поэтому указал на дверь, за которой находилась ванная комната, а затем открыл одежный шкаф.  
\- Выбери себе что-нибудь подходящее, пока твою одежду будут приводить в порядок, а затем приходи в столовую завтракать.  
Падалеки оставил его одного.  
Незнакомец оказался примерно одного роста с Мэтью, но компаньон обладал более субтильной, хоть и спортивной фигурой. Однако дома Коэн любил носить просторные и не сковывающие движения вещи, поэтому гостю удалось найти себе темно-серые брюки и белую футболку по размеру. В них он и пришел в столовую через пятнадцать минут. К тому моменту Элайджа успел приготовить завтрак, накрыть на стол и удалить роботов из столовой. В ожидании гостя Джаред пил кофе.  
\- Я немного заблудился, - неловко произнес тот, присаживаясь на стул. – Пока нашел столовую, кажется, побывал везде. Кстати, где мы находимся? За окнами лишь поля и лес. Не помню такого пейзажа около Далласа...  
\- Мы находимся в моей усадьбе в… штате Техас, - с заминкой произнес Джаред, вспомнив, как называлась эта местность раньше, до того, как перестали существовать отдельные государства на планете. К счастью, он помнил многое из книг по истории, которой увлекался с детства.  
По всей видимости, гость не счел его ответ в достаточной мере конкретизированным, поскольку посмотрел странно, а затем принялся есть, запивая завтрак горячим кофе.  
\- Я Дженсен Эклз, - произнес он, покончив с приготовленным на пару мясом и вареными яйцами.  
\- Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Надеюсь, я ничего, ну… не натворил вчера. Честно говоря, мало что помню.  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Спасибо за гостеприимство, я сейчас уеду и не стану больше тебе докучать, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Вот только я не нашел ключей от машины в кармане джинсов. Ты не знаешь, где они?  
Джаред задумался, не зная, с чего начать.  
\- Дженсен, у меня не очень хорошие новости. Твоя машина… Ее забрали.  
\- Эвакуатор? Ты вызвал полицию? – вскинулся тот.  
\- Нет, я не вызывал представителей власти. Твой автомобиль забрали в лабораторию для исследований. А потом его определят в музей.  
\- Мою «детку»? Да кому она нужна? – недоуменно хмыкнул Эклз, подозрительно глядя на Джареда.  
Отступать было некуда, поэтому Падалеки рассказал ему все: о том, как Дженсен попал через «кротовую нору» в будущее, чудом избежал участи оказаться в лаборатории вместе со своим ретромобилем, о том, что на дворе две тысячи сто сорок седьмой год.  
Дженсен очень внимательно выслушал рассказ, ни разу не перебив. Взгляд его был непроницаемым, губы упрямо сжаты. Когда Джаред закончил, он еще некоторое время молчал, а затем серьезно произнес:  
\- Прости, конечно, но сейчас две тысячи двенадцатый год.  
В его голосе прозвучали нотки то ли иронии, то ли жалости.  
\- Дженсен, понимаю, что все это, наверное, звучит невероятно, - осторожно продолжил Джаред. – Но за минувшие полтора столетия технологии шагнули далеко вперед, и ученые продолжают всевозможные научные эксперименты, в том числе, в подтверждение или опровержение теорий прошлых веков. Поэтому тебе придется поверить в то, что ты попал в будущее.  
\- Спасибо, все это очень увлекательно, но мне пора ехать, - заявил Дженсен и поднялся со стула.  
Джаред понял, что дело принимает скверный оборот, ведь Эклз не являлся членом Общества, и случайная встреча с любым полицейским, которая в его случае неизбежна, приведет к непредсказуемым последствиям.  
\- Ты не веришь? Это несложно доказать. Элайджа, включи, пожалуйста, новости.  
На стене тут же послушно засветился экран.  
\- Я слышал о таких системах! – восхищенно прокомментировал Дженсен. – Кажется, «умный дом» называются…  
\- Смотри новости, - оборвал Падалеки.  
На большом плазменном экране начали мелькать картинки межпланетных новостей. Показывали сюжет о новой миссии земных кораблей, а затем - небольшую зарисовку из жизни колонистов на Касторе -5. Джаред вспомнил о своем компаньоне. Судя по репортажу, там действительно было красиво.  
Дженсен смотрел новости словно завороженный.  
\- Достаточно, Элайджа, выключай.  
Экран погас, и Дженсен обернулся. На его лице застыло изумленное выражение, которое через считанные секунды сменилось улыбкой.  
\- Скрытая камера? И куда мне смеяться? – спросил он.  
\- А зачем тебе смеяться в скрытую камеру? – не понял Джаред.  
Улыбка погасла, словно и не было. Дженсен порывисто сделал шаг к нему, и Джаред невольно отступил, когда границы его личного пространства оказались нарушены.  
\- Знаешь, это перестает быть забавным, - отчеканил Эклз. - Я благодарен за то, что ты не вызвал полицию и приютил меня на ночь. Но теперь я уезжаю. Верни ключи.  
\- Ключей нет, ретромобиля тоже, он в лаборатории.  
\- Я уже слышал это, ты повторяешься, - в голосе сквозила злость.  
\- Как же тебе доказать, чтобы ты поверил? – воскликнул Джаред, и его вдруг осенило: - Элайджа, выведи изображение Земли со спутников.  
Преданный робот исполнил просьбу, и на большом экране появилось объемное изображение Голубой планеты.  
\- Увеличь и покажи вблизи континенты, - скомандовал Падалеки.  
Изображение детализировалось, и стало видно, что основная часть территории Земли сейчас представляла собой леса и поля. После переселения землян в другие миры практически все крупные города были снесены. Планете давали возможность восстановиться после потребительских действий человечества в двадцатом и начале двадцать первого веков, едва не приведших к глобальной экологической катастрофе.  
Дженсен внимательно смотрел на картинки и молчал. Джареду даже показалось, что он впал в ступор, так долго длилось безмолвие. Когда Падалеки уже думал было прервать молчание Дженсена вопросом о его самочувствии, тот неожиданно отмер, развернулся и стремительно направился к выходу. Пока Джаред пытался осознать его намерения, Эклз уже успел выйти на улицу и теперь шагал прочь по тропинке, ведущей в лес – его было видно сквозь большие витражные окна гостиной. Падалеки быстрым шагом двинулся следом.  
Выбежав из дома, Джаред увидел странную картину: Дженсен замер и уставился на робота, ведущего с прогулки золотистых ретриверов. Завидев хозяина, собаки завиляли хвостами, и Падалеки подошел, чтобы погладить их. Краем глаза он следил за Дженсеном, который все так же напряженно изучал робота.  
Велев увести собак, Джаред негромко сказал:  
\- Дженсен, идем в дом. Или ты хочешь немного прогуляться?  
Тот неопределенно мотнул головой, выражая то ли согласие, то ли протест, но двинулся за Падалеки, когда тот направился к дому.  
Джаред пытался понять его состояние, поставить себя на место человека, которому считанные минуты назад сообщили о том, что он попал в будущее. Было очень непросто осознать его реакции на вещи, которые казались простыми, понятными и знакомыми с детства.  
Падалеки вновь провел Дженсена в гостиную, предложил сесть за стол и попросил Элайджу приготовить чай.  
\- Теперь ты веришь мне? – начал он, заметив, что Дженсен смотрит исключительно в стол и начинать разговор первым определенно не намерен.  
\- Как это могло случиться? – тихо спросил Дженсен и вздрогнул, когда робот привез на подносе чашки и керамический чайник. Проводив помощника задумчивым взглядом, он посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Я же объяснял тебе, все дело в «кротовой норе»…  
\- Технические подробности я понял, - оборвал его Дженсен. – Но так и не понял, почему именно меня угораздило пролезть в эту чертову «нору»?! Я ведь обычный американец, ничем не примечательный. Жил себе в Далласе тихо-мирно, зарабатывал ремонтом машин. И тут бац! – и я в будущем. Как такое может быть?  
Его взгляд был совершенно потерянным.  
\- Не знаю, Дженсен. Просто случайность.  
\- Вот именно! Случайность! Но почему со мной? У меня дом в окрестностях Далласа. Жена. Была. Но ушла от меня, забрав ребенка, недавно. А вчера вот оформили развод, потому и напился. А теперь получается, что не вчера, а сто с лишним лет назад, так?  
\- Получается так, - произнес Джаред, так и не придумав, что еще можно добавить.  
\- Но я хочу вернуться домой! У меня там работа, друзья, там вся моя жизнь, какая-никакая, но моя!  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, Дженсен. Обратного пути нет, - сказал Джаред и тут же поморщился от громкого звука – Эклз с размаху ударил открытой ладонью по поверхности стола, от чего посуда, подпрыгнув, звякнула, а чай расплескался.  
\- Черт знает что такое! – раздраженно воскликнул он то ли в ответ на слова Джареда, то ли в адрес робота, принявшегося немедленно вытирать стол, поочередно приподнимая чашки и чайник. – Я не верю ни единому твоему слову. Это какая-то чушь!  
\- Дженсен, - Падалеки старался говорить как можно мягче, – я прекрасно понимаю, как непросто принять случившееся. На твоем месте я, наверное, вел бы себя так же, но попытайся понять и принять реальность.  
Метнув в него злобный взгляд, Дженсен поднялся из-за стола и вновь вышел на веранду. Сцепив пальцы на затылке, громко протопал влево, затем вправо. Остановился, спустился по ступенькам и исчез из вида, свернув за угол. Элайджа моментально вывел картинку на панель, и Джаред увидел, что гость просто отправился прогуляться вокруг дома. Наблюдая за ним, Падалеки пытался придумать выход из положения. Скрыв информацию о выжившем водителе ретромобиля от Роше, Джаред тем не менее отдавал себе отчет в том, что все имеет свои последствия. Сейчас он уже не испытывал вчерашнего приступа гуманизма, потому что реально осознавал вставшие перед ним проблемы. Эклз в этом мире чужой. Совершенно одинокий человек, которому некуда идти. Вряд ли Джаред сможет оказывать ему гостеприимство длительное время. Но даже если и так, Дженсен Эклз все равно не сможет стать полноценным членом Общества, не объяснив способ своего появления в нем.  
К тому же, как долго сам Джаред выдержит его присутствие в своем доме? Он вспомнил визиты Мэтью и дискомфорт, связанный с его пребыванием в усадьбе. Конечно, это был вынужденный шаг с обеих сторон – ведь они были компаньонами. Сами хотели узнать друг друга настолько близко, насколько это было возможно. Но при этом оба обозначали временные рамки и соблюдали личные границы, заботясь о том, чтобы достаточно близкое общение протекало как можно комфортнее. В случае с Эклзом Джаред вряд ли мог рассчитывать на короткий визит. Когда до Падалеки дошло, что этот человек, не имея возможности вернуться домой, останется здесь НАВСЕГДА, с ним самим едва не случился нервный срыв. Возможно, еще не поздно сообщить о Дженсене властям. Быть может, его определят в одну из колоний, уклад которой наиболее приближен к его родному времени? Или же стоит сейчас же связаться с профессором и рассказать обо всем? А вдруг он найдет способ отправить Дженсена домой?  
Эклз остановился на лужайке позади дома и сел на траву, уперев локти в широко расставленные колени. Сунул в рот сорванную травинку, застыл на несколько минут, глядя куда-то вдаль, затем поднялся и завершил свою прогулку, вернувшись ко входу в дом. Как только он ступил на крыльцо, Элайджа тактично отключил обзор с видеокамер.  
Дженсен пересек столовую и плюхнулся в кресло, опасливо поглядывая на металлического малютку, поднесшего ему пульт управления телевизором. Он осторожно принял пульт, потом посмотрел на Джареда, но ничего не сказал. Нажал кнопку и принялся переключать каналы, не задерживаясь долго ни на одном. Продолжать беседу он был явно не расположен, уставившись в мелькающие картинки. Вскоре его раздражение, видимо, немного улеглось, так как спустя несколько минут Дженсен отложил пульт в сторону, остановившись на Межгалактическом новостном канале. И все же его шок был достаточно явным. Падалеки тоже пребывал в растерянности. Поэтому они сидели и молчали под беспрерывное бормотание телевизора до тех пор, пока Элайджа не сообщил о входящем звонке.  
Джаред вышел в соседнюю комнату, чтобы не мешать гостю смотреть новости, и включил панель. Он был почти уверен, что выглядит достаточно невозмутимо, когда на экране возникло лицо лейтенанта Уилсона - офицера из полицейского департамента, в ведении которого находилась усадьба.  
\- Рад приветствовать вас, мистер Падалеки, - улыбнулся он. – Надеюсь, вы в добром здравии?  
\- И я рад вас видеть, Эндрю, - Джаред изобразил на лице ответную улыбку, стараясь придать твердость срывающемуся от волнения голосу. Звонок офицера показался ему невероятно своевременным. Вот именно сейчас нужно обо всем рассказать, и пусть в ошибке профессора разбираются власти. – Да, у меня все хорошо…  
\- Мистер Падалеки, прежде всего приношу извинения за беспокойство, наверное, отрываю вас от важных дел, - скороговоркой произнес Уилсон. – Скажите, пожалуйста, у вас кто-нибудь гостит?  
Джаред на секунду замешкался, осознав вдруг, что из столовой не доносится ни звука. Повернув голову вправо, увидел стоявшего в дверях Эклза. Он напряженно вслушивался в разговор, оставаясь невидимым для лейтенанта.  
\- Да… ммм… нет, то есть… - Джаред почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь. – Почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- О, конечно, это не мое дело, - Уилсон поднял ладони вверх. – Полчаса назад мы осматривали место вчерашнего происшествия, профессор Роше уже связывался с вами по этому поводу, так? Никаких новых деталей не обнаружили, но около вашего дома заметили какого-то человека. Поскольку жалоб не поступало, мы не стали вас беспокоить, но на всякий случай я решил с вами связаться.  
\- Да, - кивнул Джаред, вновь оглянувшись на своего гостя. Приподняв брови, тот ждал, как Падалеки станет объяснять офицеру его присутствие. И под этим напряженным взглядом Джаред смалодушничал: - У меня гостит старый друг. Это…  
\- Хорошо, мистер Падалеки, - перебил его Уилсон. – Вы не обязаны передо мной отчитываться. Извините за беспокойство, не смею вас больше отвлекать. Еще раз прошу прощения за оба вторжения в ваши владения. Доброго дня!  
\- И вам, лейтенант, - выдохнул Джаред и отключил звонок.  
\- Это из полиции? – спросил Дженсен.  
Падалеки молча кивнул, кляня себя за то, что ему не хватило духу решить вопрос одним махом.  
\- Почему ты назвал меня старым другом? – Эклз по-прежнему сверлил его взглядом. – Скажи ты им правду, меня арестовали бы?  
\- Думаю, нет, - Джаред впервые понял, что ему неизвестно, как его Общество поступает с незваными гостями. – Наверное, тебя отвезли бы… куда-то, где…  
Он совсем растерялся, и от этого стало ужасно стыдно.  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, Дженсен, - в конце концов, признался Джаред.  
\- Понятно, - Эклз кивнул, вернулся в столовую, упал в то же самое кресло и замер в напряженной позе. Джаред последовал за ним и остановился у стола, не представляя, что сказать.  
\- Я могу покурить? – спросил Эклз.  
\- Конечно, - Падалеки обрадовался, что тот не замкнулся в себе. Домашний робот тут же поднес электронную сигарету. Эклз скептически повертел ее в руках.  
\- Мои в кармане джинсов…  
\- Элайджа, принеси, пожалуйста.  
Когда робот доставил небольшую красно-белую коробочку и белый зажигательный прибор, Дженсен вздохнул и снова вышел на веранду. Глубоко затягиваясь и выпуская в чистый воздух неприятно пахнущий дым, гость, похоже, испытывал некое удовольствие.  
\- Можно попросить пепельницу? – спросил он, прервав наблюдения Джареда за процессом курения и тем, как растворяются струйки дыма на фоне зеленой рощи.  
\- Пепельницу? – растерянно переспросил Падалеки.  
\- Пепельницу, - повторил Дженсен, приподняв сигарету и указав на столбик истлевшего табака на ее конце. – Такое блюдце, чтобы стряхнуть пепел.  
Робот принес блюдце со стола и поставил на перила веранды перед Дженсеном.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул тот и щелкнул ногтем по сигарете. – И что мне теперь делать? – он сощурившись затянулся.  
\- Не знаю, - повторил Джаред и отвел взгляд.  
\- И все же? Есть хоть какие-то предложения? – в голосе появился оттенок раздражения.  
\- Дженсен, пойми, я действительно не знаю, что будет с тобой, если полиция узнает об этом… инциденте. Вполне вероятно, что тебя захотят исследовать, пригласят в научную лабораторию…  
\- То есть, сделают из меня лабораторную крысу?! – воскликнул тот. – Пустят на опыты?  
\- Ну, почему же на опыты, - замялся Падалеки. – Но ты должен понимать, что этот случай поистине уникален. Ранее ученые и не предполагали, что существо из плоти и крови способно протиснуться в «кротовую нору» и остаться при этом невредимым. Разумеется, им было бы интересно узнать, с чем связана эта аномалия.  
\- А когда узнают, попробуют отправить меня обратно?  
\- Не знаю, - произнес Падалеки «дежурную» фразу дня. – Но, если честно, сомневаюсь, что они пойдут на этот эксперимент. Вряд ли у тебя получится второй раз вытащить счастливый билет в лотерее, где вероятность выигрыша составляет один к миллиону…  
Приведя аллегорию с лотереей, он пытался перейти на понятный Эклзу язык. В современном мире азартные игры в реальности были запрещены, но оставались виртуальные казино, в которых играли на виртуальные деньги. В первые годы Межгалактической Экспансии на Земле существовали лотереи, в которых можно было выиграть переселение на любую понравившуюся планету в числе одних из первых. Но со временем, когда расселение на другие планеты стало массовым, от этой практики решено было отказаться. И от азартных игр в целом, как явления, провоцирующего в обществе жестокость. С той же целью была ограничена, а после и запрещена физическая близость. О чем, Дженсен, разумеется, не знал, поскольку после заключительной фразы вдруг резко сделал шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между собой и Джаредом сантиметров до десяти-пятнадцати, и протянул руку, по всей видимости, намереваясь прикоснуться к нему.  
Наверняка он не желал ничего плохого. Однако многолетняя тренировка сознательности в вопросе запрещенного тактильного контакта не позволила Джареду отреагировать иначе – он быстро отступил назад. Когда расстояние между ними вновь стало приемлемым, резко выдохнул.  
Несколько секунд Дженсен выглядел растерянным. Но затем взял себя в руки, подкурил следующую сигарету и пристально посмотрел на хозяина дома.  
\- Джаред, - произнес он с кривой усмешкой. – Я не алкоголик и не маньяк, как могло показаться. И убивать тебя не собираюсь. Если бы я знал, что делать дальше, то убрался бы из твоего дома еще пару часов назад.  
\- Дело вовсе не в этом, - Падалеки тщательно подбирал слова. – Просто ты нарушил границу моего личного пространства. В современном обществе недопустимы любые прикосновения, любой тактильный контакт.  
\- В каком смысле? – удивленно переспросил Дженсен.  
\- В прямом. Личное пространство каждого индивидуума охраняется Законом.  
\- То есть, если я пожму кому-то руку, меня арестуют? – у Дженсена вырвался нервный смешок.  
\- Да, - серьезно ответил Джаред, а затем добавил: - Если этот человек подаст жалобу на твой поступок властям.  
Улыбка на лице гостя погасла. Он потушил сигарету и, опершись спиной об перила веранды, посмотрел на Джареда. В глазах плескалось недоверие.  
\- Современное общество давно перешло на новый уровень, и мы не нуждаемся в том, чтобы жить общинами. Сперва мы просто наслаждались одиночеством, возможности иметь которое были лишены наши предки, они же твои современники. А после это стало нормой, подтвержденной законодательно. Дженсен, ты попал в общество одиночек. Это мир одиночества, тщательно оберегаемого Законом.  
\- Послушай, это звучит, как второсортный анекдот, - заявил Дженсен. – А как же…хм… вы до сих пор не вымерли?  
\- О, этот вопрос давно решен, - произнес Джаред и в двух словах рассказал о том, как на планете обстоит дело с воспроизводством населения.  
Эклз смотрел на него, словно Джаред был синехвостой фрадарой с Беты Центавры. Потом вновь закурил свою ужасно пахнущую сигарету и нервно спросил:  
\- А ты... у тебя уже есть дети?  
\- Нет, но я готовлюсь к этому ответственному шагу.  
Тот вдруг закашлялся и отвернулся. Кашлял долго, и Джаред уже решил, что ему стало плохо. Попросил Элайджу подать Дженсену воды. Но тот отказался, вновь посмотрев на него. Эклз не кашлял - он смеялся. И хотя Падалеки не усматривал ничего смешного в сказанном, все же решил не задавать вопросов до тех пор, пока не удовлетворит любопытство гостя.  
\- Прости, - произнес Дженсен, успокоившись. – То есть, тебе не нужно для этого ни жениться, ни… - он снова рассмеялся. – Черт, да как вы тут не свихнулись при таком укладе? Тебе не скучно жить одному?  
Вопросы Дженсена болезненно задевали какую-то струнку в душе и неприятно саднили.  
\- Так будет не всегда. Когда вернется мой компаньон, мы будем жить вместе, - он вдруг осознал, что оправдывается. От этого стало еще досаднее, но Дженсен слушал внимательно. – Переберемся в одну из колоний. Или останемся на Земле. Хотелось бы.  
\- Компаньон – это твой бойфренд? – Эклз подмигнул, продолжая свое беспричинное веселье.  
\- Скорее всего, да, он мой друг, - немного подумав, ответил Джаред. – Интересный собеседник, замечательный человек.  
\- И где же этот замечательный человек?  
\- Сейчас он летит к одной из планет Системы Близнецов. Вчера у нас была короткая встреча перед его отлетом, - воспоминания о вчерашнем разговоре почему-то не подняли дух, и Джаред вздохнул. - Возвращаясь из космопорта, я и наткнулся на твой ретромобиль.  
Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на него, не предпринимая более попыток приблизиться, и, немного помолчав, спросил:  
\- Джаред, почему ты не оставил меня в машине? В смысле, если ты так ценишь свое одиночество и независимость, то зачем было вытаскивать пьяного парня из автомобиля и приводить его к себе домой?  
Падалеки не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, потому что основной причиной проявленного им гуманизма было любопытство. Однако рассказывать о своих вчерашних колебаниях чужаку из прошлого вовсе не планировал.  
\- Ты интересен в качестве исторического экспоната, - улыбнулся он, пытаясь обратить разговор в шутку. - Я планирую вытянуть из тебя подробнейшую информацию о твоем времени.  
\- Не делай из меня идиота, Джаред, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен в ответ. - То, что я живу полутора столетиями ранее, вовсе не означает, что я глупее тебя. Уверен, при первой встрече тебе и в голову не пришло, что я не отсюда.  
Падалеки согласно кивнул, лгать он все равно не умел.  
\- Тогда поясни, что помешало тебе сообщить сегодня этому... лейтенанту о том, что я вовсе не старинный друг, а просто пришелец? И сейчас ты был бы уже свободен, наслаждаясь своим одиночеством.  
У Джареда были ответы, но он совершенно не хотел давать Дженсену отчет в своих действиях. С другой стороны, речь шла о его жизни, а значит, Эклз имел право задавать вопросы. Рассуждая подобным образом, Джаред совершенно запутался и умолк, так и не приняв никакого решения.  
Пока он разбирался в мыслях, Дженсен продолжал пристально наблюдать за ним и спустя несколько минут подытожил:  
\- Это ненормально - быть одиноким, Джаред. Именно поэтому у тебя есть собаки и говорящий робот, - он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз сочувственно, но затем вновь нахмурился. - Так как же мне быть? Честное слово, все, о чем ты рассказал, не вызывает желания задерживаться здесь. Я хочу домой.  
\- Нужно все хорошенько обдумать, Дженсен. Дай мне немного времени. А пока будь моим гостем. Сейчас Элайджа покажет тебе дом, потом ты сможешь немного отдохнуть, а в три я жду тебя в столовой к обеду.  
Тот кивнул и сел на ступеньки крыльца, видимо, планируя еще немного побыть на веранде.  
\- На всякий случай, если понадоблюсь, я в своем кабинете, - сообщил Джаред уже на пороге. - Спросишь Элайджу, он проводит.  
Спрятавшись в кабинете - именно так Падалеки охарактеризовал в тот момент свой побег от Дженсена, - он попытался собраться с мыслями. Джаред понятия не имел, являлось ли укрывательство Дженсена Эклза, пришельца из прошлого, противоправным действием, наказуемым Законом. В поисках информации он открыл Всемирную законодательную сеть и задал параметры. О подобных действиях не говорилось ничего ни в Конституции, ни в подзаконных актах. Потратив около часа на изучение второстепенных законов, Джаред не нашел ничего подходящего под этот случай. Даже слово «преступление» упоминалось теперь не более чем в десятке из них.  
Пока он сомневался, есть ли необходимость в консультации юриста, Элайджа сообщил, что гость ознакомился с расположением комнат и других помещений в доме.  
\- Мне кажется, он немного раздражен и расстроен, Джаред, - озабоченно проскрипел робот. - Думаю, так сказывается отравление алкоголем.  
\- Чем он занят сейчас?  
\- Я показываю ему ту часть дома, где он будет проводить свое время. Джаред, он...  
Со стороны южного крыла раздался ужасный грохот, разбавленный яростным потоком слов, в большинстве своем Джареду незнакомых. Но среди них прозвучало несколько явно бранных и, выскочив из кабинета, Падалеки отправился к вероятно нуждавшемуся в помощи гостю.  
Дженсен Эклз стоял на пороге комнаты отдыха и пинал ногой робота-служащего.  
\- Что стряслось?! – спросил Джаред, войдя в фойе.  
Дженсен повернул в его сторону перекошенное от гнева лицо и выкрикнул:  
\- Да вы все знаете кто? - он даже начал немного заикаться. - И-извращенцы!  
И, быстро миновав Джареда, выбежал из помещения.

  
Этот день начался неловкостью, на всем своем протяжении тщательно приумножал раздражение Дженсена Эклза, а закончился сущим кошмаром.  
\- Он разнес последнюю модель «Релаксоника» мистера Коэна, - недовольным тоном проскрипел Элайджа после того, как Дженсен покинул крыло. - За ним нужно присматривать, так он от всего дома камня на камне не оставит. Настоящий пещерный человек.  
Джаред шутку не оценил.  
\- Ладно, не ворчи, для восстановления дома тебе понадобится не более суток, не говоря уже о маленьком ремонте в этом крыле, - ответил он. - Оставим мистера Эклза в покое, пока он не вернется в нормальное расположение духа. Присматривай за ним, пожалуйста. Если он отойдет далеко от дома, сообщи мне.  
\- Я ему не нянька, у меня полно своих дел, - робот, видимо, полностью погрузился в роль сварливого дворецкого, и Джареду пришлось поставить его на место:  
\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я заменил тебя на более совершенную модель, делай что говорю.  
Но на этот раз Дженсен не стал никуда уходить. Из окна кабинета Падалеки мог наблюдать его сидящим на ступеньках террасы и поджигающим одну за другой свои дурно пахнущие сигареты. Джаред видел его нервозность и понимал, что ему необходимо время на то, чтобы попытаться постигнуть произошедшее с ним. Ему самому тоже это не помешало бы. Но, в отличие от Дженсена, Джаред был дома и, что самое важное, в своем времени. Представив себе на мгновение, что он оказался в мире, где рядом всегда полно людей, и все они не соблюдают никакой дистанции, а постоянно касаются, трогают и толкают его, Падалеки сам едва не запаниковал.  
Пару часов спустя Дженсен вдруг начал озираться по сторонам. Джаред вышел к нему, предложил чашку кофе, и тот не отказался, рассеянно кивнув. Но разговор не поддерживал и даже, казалось, не слышал, о чем говорил Падалеки. Впрочем, тот просто болтал, пытаясь как-то разрядить атмосферу. Ему хотелось расспросить Дженсена о множестве интересующих его вещей, но в настоящее время гость явно не был готов делиться информацией. Он выглядел взъерошенным, потерянным и крайне расстроенным.  
Проглотив три чашки двойного эспрессо, Дженсен, наконец, остановил взгляд на Джареде и спросил:  
\- Кофеина нет?  
\- Что, прости?  
\- В кофе нет кофеина, - это уже не было вопросом.  
\- Кофеин вреден для здоровья, - мягко заметил Падалеки.  
\- Я хочу курить, - невпопад ответил Эклз, сминая в ладони пустую пачку. – Сигареты закончились.  
\- Элайджа, принеси гостю сигарету, - негромко приказал Джаред.  
И снова маленький робот поднес Дженсену электронную сигарету. На этот раз Эклз взял ее, недоверчиво осмотрел со всех сторон и с опаской затянулся. Выпустил в воздух белесый пар. В ту минуту, когда он затянулся во второй раз, на его лице проступило презрение. Он принялся перекатывать сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой, прикусывая зубами и время от времени скашивая глаза на светящийся кончик. Это выглядело немного забавно, и Джаред не сдержал усмешки. Дженсен услышал это и резко обернулся.  
\- А знаешь, что по-настоящему смешно? - он прищурился и оперся спиной о деревянный столб террасы. - Сигареты без никотина, - указал на свои губы, - кофе без кофеина, - кивнул на стоявшую рядом пустую чашку, - секс без партнера, - ткнул пальцем в сторону южного крыла, - и дети без секса.  
Затем рывком поднялся на ноги и стал расхаживать туда-сюда по деревянному настилу, но вскоре остановился и вновь повернулся к Джареду.  
\- Зачем понадобилось заменять все суррогатами? Это же сумасшествие. Что плохого в нормальном общении людей друг с другом. Как насчет дружеской руки в прямом смысле этого слова? Как утешить, приободрить, похвалить, да и просто приласкать? Разве машины способны на такое?  
Джаред молчал, поскольку не совсем понимал, почему все то, что он перечислил, нуждается, по мнению гостя, в тактильном контакте?  
\- Вербальное общение не запрещено, Дженсен, - улыбнулся Падалеки, наглядно показывая, что именно сейчас пытается его и утешить, и приободрить. - Разве этого недостаточно?  
Эклз искривил губы в презрительной усмешке, затем выплюнул сигарету себе под ноги и резко шагнул к Джареду. Тот отшатнулся, пытаясь избежать соприкосновения, и уперся спиной в стену дома. Эклз больно вцепился пальцами в его запястье.  
\- Разве что-то может заменить человеческое тепло? Чувствуешь? - он дернул на себя руку Падалеки и прижал к левой стороне своей груди. - Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, как бьется еще чье-то сердце, кроме твоего собственного?  
В первые секунды Джаред с трудом соображал, что происходит. Ему неожиданно стало трудно дышать, слова Эклза доносились будто сквозь толщу воды.  
Но Дженсен, видимо, не заметил его состояния, возбужденно продолжив:  
\- Кому вообще пришло в голову, что жизнь можно променять на подобное существование? Если счастливое будущее моих потомков такое, каким я вижу его сейчас, то лучше бы им умереть, не дожив до глубоких седин.  
Он отпустил Джареда, отвернулся и перешел на другой конец террасы. Падалеки прикрыл глаза и попытался справиться с паникой.  
\- Я хочу вернуться домой, слышишь? - Эклз повысил голос, резко сменив тему. - Должен же быть какой-то способ все исправить. Позвони своему профессору, пускай он что-нибудь придумает!  
Похоже, не один Джаред впал в истерическое состояние. И оно существенно усугубилось, когда Дженсен развернулся и вновь двинулся к нему.  
\- Вот я держу тебя за руки, я касаюсь тебя, - прошипел он прямо в лицо Джареду и положил руки ему на плечи, снова возвращаясь к тому, с чего начал. - Посмотри, ты не рассыпался и не умер. Это нормально. Нор-маль-но! - повторил он по слогам, ловя взгляд Падалеки. - Видишь?  
Но Джаред уже ничего не видел. Вывернувшись из рук Дженсена, он размахнулся и ударил. Он мог поклясться, что ни разу в жизни у него и в мыслях не было причинить боль живому существу, тем более – человеку. И тем не менее, задыхаясь и щурясь от выступивших слез, смотрел, как мотнув головой, Дженсен вытирает кровь с разбитой губы и недоверчиво смотрит на испачканную ладонь.  
\- Я… не хотел, - с трудом проговорил он севшим голосом. – Не знаю, как…  
\- Хороший удар, - рассмеялся Дженсен и снова поморщился. – Крепкий.  
Джаред не знал, как отнестись к сложившейся ситуации. На смену злости пришла усталость. Дженсен не был виноват. Ориентируясь на моральные устои своего времени, он не совершил ничего выходящего за их рамки. Сам Джаред о таких контактах только читал в книгах, которых у него хранилось немало, и видел в старых фильмах. С изменением законодательства в части соблюдения дистанции между людьми создатели новых кинофильмов тоже должны были подчиняться ему. Старые же ленты были изъяты из массового доступа, чтобы исключить возможность просмотра их детьми и подростками.  
Решив, что на сегодня событий достаточно, Падалеки отправился спать, предварительно попросив Элайджу проводить Дженсена в спальню, чтобы тот не блуждал по дому в ее поисках.

 

  
Занятно, что следующим утром присутствие малознакомого человека за столом в гостиной показалось Джареду едва ли не само собой разумеющимся фактом. Впрочем, и Дженсен уже не производил впечатление шокированного путешественника во времени. Он с удовольствием съел обильный завтрак, а затем, вежливо поблагодарив и Падалеки, и роботов за гостеприимство, вновь вышел на террасу. Принялся курить электронную сигарету, то и дело недовольно вертя ее в пальцах и одаривая негодующим взглядом.  
Джаред заметил это, поскольку вышел следом. После вчерашнего недоразумения ему не хотелось надолго оставлять Дженсена одного, чтобы не разрушить только начавший устанавливаться между ними контакт. Им нужно было продолжить обсуждение сложившейся ситуации, поскольку, откровенно говоря, он до сих пор не понимал, что делать.  
\- Джаред, я хотел бы попросить тебя поговорить с профессором, - нарушил молчание Дженсен, не глядя на Падалеки. - Уверен, он сможет придумать, как вернуть меня домой.  
Джаред молчал, не зная, как ответить на эту просьбу. Но Эклз не собирался отступать. Он вновь попросил Джареда обратиться к профессору, когда они вместе отправились на прогулку с собаками. Дженсен сказал, что хотел бы осмотреться, и Падалеки воспользовался этим, чтобы провести время с Сэди и Харли. Ретриверы были отлично отдрессированы, и Дженсен восхитился этим, спросив, сам ли Джаред смог так хорошо обучить собак. Когда же Падалеки ответил, что ему и тут помог домашний робот, Эклз помрачнел.  
\- Скажи, ну хоть что-то вы делаете сами? - с легким ехидством в тоне уточнил он.  
Джаред промолчал в ответ на это саркастическое замечание.  
\- Так как насчет профессора? Ты смог бы с ним поговорить? - упрямо спросил Дженсен.  
\- Конечно. Но мне нужно обдумать, как преподнести ему эту новость.

Эклз кивнул, словно бы удовлетворенный ответом, и ласково потрепал за ухом подбежавшего к нему Харли. Джаред удивился, как легко и ненавязчиво Дженсен нашел контакт с собаками, которые то и дело ластились и всячески выражали свои теплые чувства к человеку, которого видели второй раз в жизни.  
Вечером Дженсен вновь осведомился, когда Джаред намерен заняться вопросом его возвращения домой. Падалеки понял, что настойчивости тому не занимать и шансов долго удовлетворять его любопытство просьбой дать немного времени на раздумья нет. Эклз, очевидно, принадлежал к категории людей действия и пустых слов для него было недостаточно.  
Однако Джаред не мог обвинить Дженсена в нетерпеливости. Кто знает, как повел бы себя он сам, попади в такую ситуацию. Он был уверен почти на сто процентов, что требовал бы помощи у хозяев положения.  
\- Хорошо, я позвоню ему прямо сейчас, - Падалеки сдался уже после ужина, когда Дженсен в очередной раз повторил свой вопрос.  
Тот просиял радостной улыбкой, а Джаред, зайдя в кабинет и притворив за собой дверь, почувствовал очередной приступ паники. Уже сев в кресло и приготовившись звонить профессору, он понял, что не может сказать правду. И на то было сразу несколько причин.  
Одна из них - что пришелец из прошлого находился у него в доме уже третий день, и Падалеки скрыл это как от научного руководителя, так и от полиции, которая задавала вполне конкретные вопросы. У него не было ни малейшего представления о том, как отреагируют на этот факт представители власти и Роше.  
Еще одной причиной было то, что Джаред действительно волновался за Дженсена, будучи практически уверенным в том, что ему придется в полной мере испытать на себе роль подопытного кролика. Наука вряд ли отступилась бы от изучения его феномена до тех пор, пока не выжала бы из Дженсена Эклза все возможное. А он не производил впечатление человека, способного спокойно переносить опыты, допросы и многочисленные исследования.  
Кроме того, Падалеки был неплохо осведомлен о теории и практике “кротовой норы”, чтобы полагать - профессор ничем не поможет. Роше ни за что не пойдет на риск опыта по возвращению Дженсена в его время тем же способом, каким тот попал сюда, поскольку это означало верную гибель.  
И, наконец, Джаред поймал себя на том, что просто не готов был так быстро расстаться с Эклзом. Хотя еще вчера думал иначе. Дженсен оказался интересным собеседником, а Джаред успел отвыкнуть от присутствия людей в доме. Опыт такого общения, непринужденного и живого, был внове для него, и Падалеки не готов был от этого отказаться. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Он все же позвонил профессору. Но лишь затем, чтобы попросить оформить ему отпуск на пару недель.  
Вопросительный взгляд Дженсена, нетерпеливо дожидавшегося его за дверью, говорил сам за себя.  
\- Профессор пообещал что-нибудь придумать, - сообщил Джаред, осознав, что даже не чувствует вины за свою ложь.

 

  
Несколько следующих дней они с Дженсеном провели с пользой для обоих. Джаред узнал немало подробностей из жизни социума конца двадцатого – начала двадцать первого веков, а Эклз, окрыленный надеждой на скорое разрешение вопроса о его возвращении домой, расслабился и, в свою очередь, начал интересоваться всем, что происходило в настоящем Джареда.  
Больше всего его занимала жизнь в других системах, освоенных человеком. Поначалу Дженсен очень внимательно слушал новости по этой тематике, а затем, немного смущаясь, спросил, не мог бы Джаред предоставить ему материалы о Первой Разведывательной экспедиции. Разумеется, имея неограниченный доступ к архивам и массу печатной научной литературы, Падалеки мог снабдить его не только запрошенными сведениями, но и всеми подробностями подготовки к Экспансии, данными о событиях, предшествовавших созданию Миротворческой Миссии, и даже частными записями, аналогичными видеопосланиям Мэтью. Но он не был уверен, что такое количество информации не взбудоражит Эклза, поэтому для начала дал ознакомиться с кратким курсом Истории освоения Космоса для младших школьников.  
Дженсен усвоил материал и попросил еще. Падалеки предоставлял ему сведения, надеясь, что их не окажется слишком много для его неподготовленной психики.  
Эклз провел три дня перед видеопанелью, прерываясь лишь на еду и краткий сон. Во время обеда или ужина коротко просил разъяснений по каким-либо не до конца постигнутым вопросам, задумчиво кивал, проглатывая предложенную Элайджей еду, и вновь возвращался к просмотру записей. Однажды утром Джаред проснулся от радостного лая. Выглянув в окно, увидел удаляющегося в сторону леса Дженсена с переброшенными через плечо поводками, вокруг которого носились Сэди и Харли, всячески выражая свой восторг от очередной прогулки.  
\- Доброе утро, Джаред, - поприветствовал его Элайджа, когда Падалеки вышел в гостиную. – Твой кофе готов.  
Джареда удивило, что робот ни словом не обмолвился о госте, хотя все предыдущие дни исправно докладывал, как тот проводит время вне его общества.  
Сделав глоток кофе, Падалеки вышел на террасу и огляделся в ожидании появления Дженсена и собак. Элайджа сообщил о том, что продовольствие и все необходимые закупки заказаны и прибудут сегодня после двух. Новых сообщений не поступало.  
\- А что наш гость? – не выдержал Джаред. – В последние дни он почти не отдыхал. В каком настроении проснулся?  
Элайджа сделал паузу.  
\- Если так будет продолжаться, ты вскоре останешься один, Джаред, - наконец, проворчал он.  
\- Что это значит? Выражайся яснее.  
\- Он проснулся около пяти утра и разобрал Второго помощника. Теперь с собаками гулять некому.  
\- Как это - разобрал? – Падалеки искренне удивился, зачем Дженсену понадобилось ломать робота.  
\- Сказал, что его заинтересовал механизм, но собаки хотели на прогулку, и я высказал ему все, что думаю по поводу этого поступка.  
\- Могу представить. Так это ты заставил его отправиться на прогулку с Сэди и Харли?  
\- Нет, мистер Эклз сказал, что животные нуждаются в общении с человеком. Я его не заставлял, - Элайджа, кажется, обиделся. – Что же, ремонт в южном крыле закончен, теперь могу заняться ремонтом робота, ведь у меня совершенно нет никаких важных дел.  
\- Не нужно, пусть сам возится, может быть, это отвлечет его от грустных мыслей, - вдруг подумалось Джареду. – Он говорил, что было бы интересно взглянуть на устройство современных механизмов, так что позволь ему самому этим заняться.  
Идея показалась не такой уж и странной. Кроме последних дней, когда Дженсен целиком и полностью погрузился в изучение истории Экспансии, Джаред замечал, что в какие-то моменты он словно не знал, чем себя занять. Падалеки подумал, что если дать ему возможность чем-нибудь увлечься, вполне вероятно, он хотя бы на время выбросит из головы идею о немедленном возвращении в прошлое. Вряд ли это сработает, но попытаться стоило.  
Дженсен возвратился с прогулки в очень хорошем расположении духа. Широкая улыбка не сходила с его лица, но во время завтрака он по-прежнему торопился.  
\- Какие видеоматериалы понадобятся тебе сегодня? – осторожно спросил Джаред, не понимая причин его радости. Внимательно наблюдая за Дженсеном день за днем, Падалеки замечал и запоминал, что его радует, а что наводит на грустные мысли.  
\- Сегодняшний день я планировал провести в гостях у Сэди и Харли, - он смотрел на Падалеки, и глаза его смеялись. Джаред знал, что Дженсен тоже наблюдает за ним, но скорее, с иной целью – ему приходилось выживать в чужом мире, а значит, никакая информация или опыт не были лишними.  
\- Тебе, наверное, понадобятся какие-нибудь инструменты? – спросил Джаред, старательно изображая равнодушие. – Ведь ты планируешь исправить то, что сломал во Втором помощнике? Хочу дать тебе небольшой совет – попроси помощи у Элайджи.  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
\- Уже успел нажаловаться?  
Джаред кивнул.  
\- Мне нужно чем-то себя занять, - серьезно сообщил Эклз. – Я подумал, что собакам гораздо интереснее мое общество, - он бросил на Падалеки быстрый взгляд, - или твое, а не бездушной железки. Таким образом, я беру на себя обязанность выводить Сэди и Харли на прогулку, а этого… Второго робота рассмотрю поближе.  
Пока Джаред раздумывал над ответом, Дженсен поспешно добавил:  
\- Я не сломаю его, все верну на место. Просто немного покопаюсь в механизме.  
Джареда эта идея вполне устраивала, совпадая с желанием избавить Эклза от скуки. Но хотелось, чтобы и Элайджа перестал ворчать на неусидчивого гостя.  
\- У тебя есть опыт программирования?  
Тот нахмурился.  
\- Я видел микросхемы и не стану их трогать. Ты прав, дурацкая затея, - Эклз поднялся из-за стола и криво усмехнулся. – Сейчас же пойду и исправлю все, что разобрал утром. Техника в руках дикаря – груда металлолома.  
\- Постой, я не хотел тебя обидеть! Именно поэтому я прошу, чтобы ты взял в помощники Элайджу – он прекрасно разбирается в том, что тебе может показаться непонятным. И поясняет он тоже очень хорошо. Хочешь разобрать робота – я не против.  
\- Кстати, почему Элайджа назвал его «вторым помощником»? Кто же тогда первый?  
\- Вот он, - Джаред кивнул в сторону маленького робота, убиравшего со стола посуду.  
\- А сам он вроде как смотритель? – снова усмехнулся Эклз.  
Теперь пришла очередь Падалеки смеяться.  
\- Я иногда зову его дворецким, старым брюзжащим стариком, присматривающим за хозяйством.  
\- И за хозяином, - добавил Дженсен. Он вдруг широко улыбнулся и посмотрел Джареду в глаза каким-то незнакомым взглядом, от которого стало душно. Чтобы преодолеть невесть откуда взявшуюся неловкость, причины для которой, казалось, не было, Падалеки торопливо продолжил: - Элайджа не просто робот, это высокоразвитый искусственный интеллект. Он для меня больше, чем машина. Он – мой друг.  
Джаред никогда не отзывался так об Элайдже, но сейчас неожиданно почувствовал потребность встать на защиту того, кто и вправду заботился о нем ежеминутно, даже не являясь человеком. Взгляд Дженсена изменился, теперь в нем сквозило сожаление, и Джаред окончательно растерялся. Он понятия не имел, что творилось в голове Эклза, а тот не считал нужным говорить об этом. Затем Дженсен вздохнул и поднялся. Выражение его лица вновь переменилось, став вопросительным. Джаред почувствовал, что сейчас тот поинтересуется новостями от Роше.  
\- Джаред, поступили два видеосообщения - от мистера Коэна и профессора Роше. Они ждут тебя в кабинете, - прошелестел Элайджа, и это было как нельзя кстати.  
В глазах Дженсена мелькнула надежда. А ведь Джаред так и не попросил профессора о помощи. Возникла неловкая пауза. Эклз определенно хотел пойти с ним, но зная, что его не ждет там ничего обнадеживающего, Джаред медлил. По-своему расценив заминку, Дженсен сказал:  
\- Понимаю, что письмо от твоего… бойфренда ты ждешь с нетерпением. Я подожду новостей у Сэди и Харли.  
Первым делом Падалеки включил сообщение от Роше.  
\- Джаред, мальчик мой, Пеллегрино вернулся с Межгалактического научного совета. Открытие произвело фурор, как я и предполагал! Завтра Директор устраивает прием в нашу честь, и ты непременно должен прийти, приглашение уже выслано аэрокурьером. Поскольку собирается весь ученый совет нашего института, Пеллегрино повторит свой доклад для узкого круга, - наставник забавно хихикнул и потер одну ладонь о другую. – Ах, как я счастлив, как я счастлив! С нетерпением жду нашей встречи! У меня есть новость, она не столь значительна, как найденный автомобиль, но определенно, представляет некий интерес… - профессор умолк на несколько секунд, будто раздумывая над чем-то, затем быстро распрощался.  
Джаред переключился на сообщение от Мэтью. Просматривая запись, он не слышал ни слова из послания, раздумывая о том, что же сообщит ему Роше.  
Эти размышления прервал Элайджа.  
\- Джаред, поступило приглашение на официальный прием, я уже подготовил твой гардероб для осмотра.  
\- Да, спасибо, - рассеянно поблагодарил Джаред. – Как там Дженсен?  
\- Настырный молодой человек, пытается сам во всем разобраться, - в голосе Элайджи сквозило удовольствие. – Но я с радостью ему помогу.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, догадавшись, что Дженсен последовал совету попросить помощи у Элайджи, потому что только ощущение себя нужным делало робота по-настоящему счастливым - Падалеки понял это давно.  
Он нашел Дженсена разбирающим какие-то детали рядом с огромным кейсом с инструментами. Откровенно говоря, Джаред ничего в этих железках не понимал, но для Дженсена, судя по всему, они не представляли сложности.  
Эклз забавлялся, отдавая собакам распоряжения принести тот или иной инструмент, а они радостно тащили ему все подряд до тех пор, пока в его руке случайно не оказывалась нужная вещь.  
\- Харли, подай, пожалуйста, шестой ключ, - попросил Дженсен в тот момент, когда Джаред вошел. Пес бросился к кейсу и схватил пассатижи. Радостно помахивая хвостом, отнес их Дженсену. – Нет, не то, - рассмеялся тот. – Шестой ключ.  
Джаред нагнулся над кейсом и взял в руки хромированный ключ, на котором была выбита цифра «шесть». Подойдя к Дженсену, протянул ему инструмент. Эклз вздрогнул, видимо, не заметив до сих пор присутствия Падалеки, поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него. Джаред собирал все внутренние силы в ожидании вопросов о профессоре. Ему хотелось, чтобы ложь прозвучала убедительно и успокоила Дженсена еще на какое-то время. Эклз взялся за ключ и уставился на руку Джареда, державшую его с противоположной стороны.  
\- Пока ничего нового, но он думает над твоим вопросом, - сказал Джаред, размышляя о причинах своего упрямства. Он был почти уверен, что не нарушил закон, оказав помощь нуждавшемуся в ней человеку. И его растерянность в первые дни тоже была вполне объяснима. Наверное, Джареду стоило поговорить на приеме с Роше и выложить ему все как на духу. Однако мысль о том, что Дженсен вскоре покинет его дом, по-прежнему не приносила радости.  
\- Можно? – услышал он голос Дженсена и сообразил, что они продолжают держаться за инструмент с двух сторон.  
\- Конечно, - Джаред отпустил ключ и отошел в сторону. – Как успехи?  
Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Падалеки вдруг показалось, что тот знает о его лжи.  
\- Пока никак, но у меня, похоже, будет достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться и научиться. Ты не знаешь, где раздобыть нормальные сигареты? - он потер переносицу. Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой. – Ладно, забудь. Как твои дела? Какие новости от…?  
Он не закончил вопрос, но Падалеки понял, что Дженсен спрашивал о Мэтью. И сообразил, что не помнит, о чем было письмо компаньона. Чтобы ответить, ему нужно будет непременно его пересмотреть. Может у Мэтью были какие-то важные новости?  
\- Все хорошо, - теперь он повторил жест Дженсена, пожав плечами. Тот заметил это и рассмеялся. Джареду нравилось, как он смеялся – это разряжало порой возникавшую между ними чересчур напряженную атмосферу.  
\- Поможешь? – спросил Дженсен. – Сэди и Харли не различают инструменты. Я только соберу вот это, - он указал на лежавшие перед ним железки и силиконовые сочленения, - минут пятнадцать займет.  
Джаред кивнул. Следующие полчаса он подавал Дженсену различные штуковины, названия которых не знал, и они оба смеялись над тем, что помощи от Джареда было не намного больше, чем от ретриверов. Зато собаки радовались их смеху, облизывали их лица и весело прыгали вокруг.  
За ужином Дженсен был в приподнятом настроении, и Джаред даже выбросил из головы мрачные мысли.  
\- Передай мне, пожалуйста, солонку, - Эклз протянул над столом руку, и Джаред, не задумываясь, выполнил его просьбу.  
– Какое, говоришь, расстояние между людьми не вызывает у тебя дискомфорта? - хмыкнул вдруг Дженсен.  
Когда до Падалеки дошло, в чем подвох, он отдернул руку.  
\- Видишь, все дело в правилах общества, ты просто внушил себе, что касаться друг друга – неправильно, но если твой… тот, кто рядом, не придерживается этих правил, ты легко забываешь о них.  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, ты ошибаешься. Все дело во мне, я не такой как все. Я ненормальный.  
Ему не хотелось рассказывать Дженсену о своей небольшой странности, но Эклз был прав – весь сегодняшний день они почти касались друг друга, а Падалеки даже не заметил этого. В итоге пришлось сказать ему о том, что знал только Мэтью. Дженсен слушал, не прерывая монолог Джареда ни словом, ни жестом. Только в глазах отразилось очень явное сочувствие.  
Он так и не прокомментировал слова Джареда, и Падалеки, пожелав ему доброй ночи, отправился к себе.  
Пытаясь уснуть, он раз за разом прокручивал в голове прошедший день. Он сам нарушил личное пространство Дженсена, множество раз подходя ближе допустимого. Только теперь ему стал ясен смысл этих внимательных взглядов Эклза – тот понимал, что делает Джаред, а сам он - нет.  
  


  
На следующий день Падалеки проснулся непривычно поздно. Поскольку отпуск давал ему возможность не подниматься по будильнику, Элайджа не счел нужным беспокоить его.  
Было около десяти, и Дженсен, обычно встающий рано, наверняка уже позавтракал. Поэтому Джаред решил еще какое-то время не выходить в столовую. Он до сих пор пытался понять, как же, сам того не заметив, перешел незримую черту, недопустимо приблизившись к гостю из прошлого. Он пока не знал наверняка, как к этому относиться и как вести себя с Дженсеном в дальнейшем, потому решил взять небольшую паузу и все хорошенько обдумать.  
Неторопливо одевшись, в гостиную Джаред вышел уже в смокинге. Дженсена нигде не было, Элайджа за все утро и словом не обмолвился о том, чем занят Эклз, а Джаред не спрашивал.  
\- Аэромобиль готов, - сообщил “дворецкий”. - Ты уверен, что не хочешь поесть? Путь неблизкий.  
Есть Падалеки, как ни странно, не хотелось, однако выпить чашку кофе ему было просто необходимо. Выйдя на террасу, он огляделся и увидел Эклза. Тот неспешно обходил аэромобиль, разглядывая его с нескрываемым восторгом. Сделал еще пару кругов, прежде чем заметил, что Джаред наблюдает за ним.  
\- Добрый день, - он направился к нему. - Ты куда-то...  
Тут он смолк, его брови приподнялись, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
\- Мне нужно уехать. Ненадолго. К вечеру вернусь.  
Так же, как минуту назад аэромобиль, теперь он рассматривал Джареда.  
\- Едешь на вечеринку? Тебе идет смокинг.  
Их отвлек мягкий голос Элайджи:  
\- Джаред, кофе готов, поторопись.  
\- Присоединишься ко мне? - спросил Джаред.  
Эклз удивленно посмотрел на него и неуверенно кивнул:  
\- Конечно... я смогу повести? И, наверное, у меня нет подходящей одежды.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Вот черт! - он шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу и рассмеялся. - Извини, я подумал, что ты зовешь меня с собой.  
Джаред вновь ощутил легкую неловкость - естественно, запертый в усадьбе Дженсен мечтал хоть как-то разнообразить свой досуг.  
\- Не могу, ты же понимаешь, - он взглянул на него виновато. - К тому же, аэромобиль одноместный.  
\- Ну разумеется, - Дженсен усмехнулся. - Учитывая установленные вами дистанции, он напоминал бы небольшой автобус.  
От этих слов вдруг стало неуютно, как будто это Джаред попал в общество, где его поведение вызывало осуждение окружающих.  
\- Извини.  
Кофе пить расхотелось.  
Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Это официальный прием. Я ненадолго, - буркнул Джаред и, не дожидаясь реакции, сел в аэромобиль.  
По дороге в город, который в прошлом именовался Вашингтоном и сохранил свое название, приобретя в новом мире статус научной столицы, Падалеки продолжал настраиваться на разговор с профессором Роше. Он был совершенно необходим. И Джаред не смог бы простить себе, лиши он Дженсена шанса вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. Но это не облегчало подбор правильных слов. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове начало беседы с наставником, представлял себе его реакцию на новость о том, что сквозь “кротовую нору” удалось пройти не просто живому существу, а человеку! Реакция ожидалась бурной. А вот дальнейший рассказ виделся весьма туманно. Что могло убедить профессора не дать Дженсену закончить его дни в качестве подопытного экземпляра в одной из многочисленных научных лабораторий Земли? Джаред не был уверен в том, что такие доводы существуют. Особенно зная темперамент Роше в вопросах, касавшихся научных открытий.  
Управление аэромобилем не требовало особой сосредоточенности, более того, в любой момент его можно было передать электронике. Однако Джаред предпочитал водить сам. Многие коллеги даже подшучивали над ним, уверяя, что самостоятельное управление аэромобилем - это анахронизм. Сами они во время полета наслаждались чтением свежей прессы или же просмотром видеоматериалов. Но Падалеки ничего не мог поделать со своим пристрастием. К тому же, коллеги давно смирились с некоторыми его странностями, самые серьезные из которых не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, как ему недоставало тактильного контакта...  
Стоило Джареду вспомнить о прикосновениях, которых в последние дни в его жизни было значительно больше, чем за все годы до этого, как пальцы рук похолодели. Несмотря на его ненормальность, реакция на действия Дженсена была совершенно правильной, такой, какая возникла бы у любого его современника, попади он в подобную ситуацию. Падалеки вдруг сделал неожиданное открытие - все случаи тактильного контакта, начиная с детства, инициировал он сам, заранее зная, какая реакция может последовать. В случае же с Дженсеном он не мог предугадать его дальнейшие действия, и это нервировало. Джаред не доверял ему.  
\- Джаред, все в порядке? - раздался голос Элайджи. - Твой пульс учащен. Переключить управление на автопилот?  
\- Нет, все хорошо, - отозвался Джаред и попытался сосредоточиться на предстоящем разговоре с профессором. Он был твердо намерен довести начатое, пусть пока только в мыслях, до логического завершения. Желательно - с минимальными потерями для Дженсена. И для него самого.

 

 

На приеме в центральном зале Межгалактического научного совета было шумно и многолюдно. Здесь, как и обещал наставник, собрался весь цвет науки. Основные лавры подтверждения теории “кротовой норы”, разумеется, принадлежали Роше, однако Джаред помогал ему в начале исследований, поэтому многие считали необходимым лично поздравить Падалеки с громким успехом. Механические официанты, мягко шурша каучуковыми колесами, разносили шампанское, и Джаред взял бокал, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Он чувствовал себя неуютно и тревожно. Поэтому испытал облегчение, когда первая часть вечера была закончена, все расселись за столики, и слово взял профессор Пеллегрино. Он с упоением рассказывал историю, предшествовавшую прорыву в научной мысли, а Джаред продолжал думать о том, что побочный эффект этого прорыва сейчас скучал в его пустом доме в обществе роботов и собак.  
Доклад пролетел незаметно. Затем слово взял профессор Роше, который в свойственной ему манере вдохновенно поведал о деталях исследования.  
С трудом дождавшись окончания официальной части приема, Джаред выбрал момент и подошел к профессору. Тот стоял в окружении своих коллег из других научных центров, продолжая возбужденно рассказывать им о том, какие эмоции испытал, когда узнал, что ему удалось затащить в будущее настоящий ретромобиль. Дождавшись, когда Роше завершит рассказ, Джаред отозвал его в сторону, где они могли поговорить в тишине.  
\- Конечно, мой мальчик! Как хорошо, что ты нашел меня, я как раз сам собирался тебя искать! - воскликнул он.  
\- Профессор, мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать, - неуверенно начал Джаред.  
\- Разумеется, я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю! - немедленно перебил тот. - Но вначале сам должен поделиться с тобой интереснейшей новостью.  
По опыту Падалеки знал, что лучше сперва выслушать профессора, поскольку в противном случае он не будет достаточно внимателен, чтобы воспринять его рассказ с должной серьезностью. Поэтому не настаивал на первоочередности своих новостей.  
\- Так вот! Мне удалось выяснить, кто был владельцем ретромобиля, который мы выудили из прошлого!  
У Джареда в горле немедленно пересохло, и он жестом подозвал официанта, взяв с подноса еще один бокал шампанского.  
\- Да? - с деланным спокойствием спросил он, сделав два больших глотка. - И кто же он?  
\- Некий Дженсен Эклз, - с весьма самодовольным видом сообщил Роше. - Он жил в Техасе. Но, что самое интересное, пропал без вести в две тысячи двенадцатом году. Я совсем не уверен, что это каким-либо образом связано с нашим экспериментом, однако решил, что тебе будет интересно об этом узнать.  
Профессор продолжил говорить что-то о потомках Дженсена Эклза, которые покинули планету в годы Третьей Большой Экспансии, однако Джаред слушал его уже словно через слой ваты.  
Дженсен не вернулся в прошлое. Это означало, что разговор с профессором становился бесполезным. Что бы Джаред ни сделал - в свой век Эклз уже не возвратится. Он действительно стал пленником - заложником будущего. Выходит, что могло быть два варианта: либо Эклза попытались вернуть в прошлое - и он погиб в процессе, либо остался в будущем. И вряд ли на правах свободного гражданина свободного мира.  
\- Джаред, ты слушаешь меня? - донесся голос Роше, и Падалеки непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
\- Да, конечно! - он постарался собраться. - Но вы уверены, что исчезновение этого человека не связано с тем, что он погиб, когда автомобиль с ним пробирался из прошлого в будущее?  
Своими словами Джаред сжигал последние мосты, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности для запланированного разговора с наставником.  
Профессор нахмурился и замолчал на минуту, размышляя.  
\- Джаред, я уже думал об этом, но мысль о том, что я мог стать причиной гибели человеческого существа, не укладывается в моей голове и блокирует желание продолжать исследования. Предпочитаю думать, что все было иначе, - он выглядел таким несчастным, что Падалеки стало неловко за свои слова. - Ты действительно считаешь, что так и было?  
\- Конечно нет, профессор, - Джаред постарался улыбнуться как можно приветливей, чтобы успокоить его. - Думаю, в этом случае вы нашли бы в машине тело. А его ведь не было?  
\- Не было, - кивнул профессор.  
\- Значит, не о чем волноваться. В те смутные годы с ним могло случиться все что угодно.  
\- Разумеется ты прав, - задумчиво произнес Роше и вдруг оживленно спросил: - Ты, кажется, хотел что-то мне рассказать?  
\- О, да... - Падалеки запнулся, судорожно придумывая, что сказать профессору вместо заготовленных слов. - Это... Это касается научного исследования, которым я занимался в последнее время. Но мне еще есть над чем поработать, поэтому, думаю, мы сможем обсудить мои новости позже.  
\- Отлично, отлично, - пробормотал Роше, вновь уходя в себя. - В таком случае увидимся на днях, полагаю?  
\- Разумеется.  
Попрощавшись с профессором, Падалеки сразу же направился к выходу. Ему не хотелось оставаться здесь ни минуты, поскольку мысли сегодня были далеки от научных изысканий его коллег, информацией о которых на подобных приемах ученые так любят делиться.  
Сев в аэромобиль, Джаред дал себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы собраться. Новости профессора Роше были достаточно шокирующими. Впрочем, он не мог не признать, что ожидал чего-то подобного. Ведь разве не сам он увлеченно доказывал Дженсену, что возвращение в прошлое невозможно, и вероятность успешного завершения подобного эксперимента составляет лишь ничтожные доли процента? Однако понимание того, что ему придется сообщить Дженсену, заставила Джареда похолодеть. Как несколькими часами ранее он пытался предсказать реакцию Роше, так теперь гадал о возможной реакции Дженсена. И пришел к выводу, что она гораздо более непредсказуема, учитывая темперамент Эклза. Он мог сделать все что угодно, вплоть до того, чтобы попытаться лично найти профессора и доказать ему, что возвращение в прошлое возможно. И вряд ли Дженсена смогут так просто убедить слова о том, что его перемещение обратно в две тысячи двенадцатый год уже не произошло. Падалеки двинулся в сторону дома, однако через несколько километров, осененный неожиданной мыслью, резко развернул аэромобиль в другую сторону.  
\- Джаред, все в порядке? - отреагировал на резкий маневр Элайджа.  
\- Да. Мне просто нужно в космопорт.  
Мысль действительно была неожиданной, но ему вдруг подумалось, что он мог сделать для Дженсена, застрявшего в будущем без права на обратный билет, хоть что-то. Например, достать для него едва ли не единственную радость в весьма беспросветной нынче жизни. Падалеки старался не думать о том, что покупка запрещенных на Земле сигарет, обычных, а не электронных, преступление. О том, где их можно достать, он знал из выпусков новостей: едва ли не каждый месяц на поставках контрабандных товаров ловили пилотов космолетов. Однако поток крепкого алкоголя, носителей данных с запрещенными фильмами и книгами, сигарет и прочего перекрыть полностью властям так и не удавалось. Контрабандисты были на удивление изобретательны.  
Войдя в здание космопорта, Падалеки растеряно остановился. Его опыта в совершении противозаконных действий определенно было недостаточно для того, чтобы сориентироваться и решить, к кому обратиться. Не подходить же к пилотам с вопросом, не найдется ли у них контрабандных сигарет?  
Постояв с минуту среди зала, по которому передвигались пассажиры и члены экипажей космолетов, Джаред решил зайти в бар и выпить чашку кофе, чтобы успокоиться. В конце концов, это было лучшим, что он мог придумать в тот момент.  
Сегодня работал тот же бармен, что обслуживал его полторы недели назад, когда он пил коктейль в день отлета Мэтью в экспедицию. Непонятно, узнал ли он его, но поздоровался приветливо. В космопорте работали в основном люди, а не роботы, это было связано с тем, что сюда прилетали и гости с других планет, многие из которых могли быть излишне консервативны и не любили обслуживания электронными помощниками.  
Присев за стойку, Джаред заказал кофе и осмотрелся, решив, что, возможно, найдет среди посетителей бара кого-то, способного ему помочь. Увы, здесь было почти пусто. Кроме него, в баре находилась лишь молодая женщина, задумчиво потягивавшая яркий коктейль через трубочку, а также солидного вида мужчина с кейсом, увлеченный чтением электронной книги. Никто из них не был похож на контрабандиста. Впрочем, Падалеки в принципе слабо себе представлял, как выглядят классические контрабандисты.  
\- Ждете кого-то? - дружелюбно спросил бармен, заметив, как Джаред осматривается, и поставил перед ним чашку кофе.  
\- Нет, - излишне торопливо ответил он. Бармен улыбнулся, и Падалеки вдруг решился: - Скорее ищу. Кое-что.  
\- Что же? - понизив голос, с улыбкой осведомился тот.  
Джаред почти шепотом протараторил:  
\- Видите ли, ко мне прилетел гость с другой планеты. И он привык к аналоговым сигаретам. Ему сложно перейти на наши, электронные, ну, вы понимаете? Вот я и подумал...  
\- Что в космопорте можно найти все, что душе угодно? - улыбка бармена стала еще шире. По всей видимости, выглядел Падалеки в роли нарушителя закона весьма забавно. - Что же, вы совершенно правы. На самом деле... - он наклонился ближе, делая вид, что увлеченно вытирает барную стойку тряпкой. - … я и сам порой люблю покурить. Поэтому знаю, где найти ужасно вредные для здоровья сигареты.  
\- Правда? - выдохнул Джаред. В нем боролись два противоречивых чувства: ужас перед тем, что он делает, и радость от того, что у него это получается.  
Бармен пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и осторожно сказал:  
\- Не хочу показаться невежливым, но... можно взглянуть на ваш ID?  
Падалеки ответил ему удивленным взглядом, но положил документ на стойку.  
\- Не поймите меня неправильно, - мягко улыбнулся бармен и скрылся за стендом с алкоголем.  
Через минуту он выглянул и поманил Джареда.  
Последовав за ним, Падалеки оказался в длинном узком коридоре, но далеко идти не пришлось. Буквально через несколько шагов бармен словно исчез в стене. Но нет, Джареду просто показалось из-за недостаточной освещенности помещения.  
\- Ваш гость предпочитает крепкие сигареты или нет?  
Падалеки попросил легкие, так как вопрос здоровья Дженсена все же беспокоил его.  
\- С фильтром? - снова спросил из полумрака негромкий голос.  
\- Да, - в этом вопросе он был уверен, так как видел, что курил Эклз в первые дни.  
Возникнув из проема в стене, бармен протянул блок сигарет и назвал сумму. Джаред передал ему кредитку, которую тот вернул спустя еще минуту.  
Падалеки собрался было вернуться в зал тем же путем, каким попал сюда, но все тот же негромкий голос остановил его и попросил пройти дальше по коридору. В конце узкого помещения автоматически открылась дверь на улицу.  
Оглядевшись, он понял, что оказался на заднем дворе. Пришлось обходить космопорт кругом, но спустя полчаса Джаред уже мчался в сторону своей усадьбы.  
Он старался успокоиться после этого приключения и вернуть мысли в привычное русло.  
\- Закажи, пожалуйста, дождь. Завтра после обеда, пора уже.  
\- Заказ отправил, - отозвался Элайджа.  
\- Чем занимается Дженсен? - спросил он, все-таки поддавшись усталости и передав управление автомату.  
\- После твоего отъезда смотрел новости, а теперь бездеятельно сидит на крыльце, - отчитался робот.  
“Ждет”, - мысленно поправил Джаред его определение “бездеятельно сидит” и впервые за долгое время подумал об Элайдже, как о роботе, которому непонятны человеческие эмоции.  
Следующие полчаса пути к дому Падалеки вертел в руках блок контрабандных сигарет и обдумывал открытие, которое сделал, направляясь на прием.

Выйдя из аэромобиля, он сразу же увидел Дженсена. Тот действительно сидел на ступеньках крыльца, как всегда игнорируя скамьи и кресла, в достаточном количестве расставленные по террасе. Направляясь к нему, Джаред все еще раздумывал, стоит ли бросать вызов самому себе, но Эклз выглядел таким умиротворенным и настолько вписывался в окружающую обстановку, что казалось, будто он был тут всегда. Взойдя по ступенькам, Джаред присел рядом с ним и положил ему на колени блок сигарет. Дженсен издал удивленный возглас.  
\- Черт, как ты... откуда? - он мгновенно вскрыл упаковку и спустя секунду держал в руках бумажную сигарету. Запах табака, разлившийся в остывающем вечернем воздухе, уже не казался таким ужасным, как раньше.  
\- Забавный фильтр, - словно самому себе, прошептал Дженсен и обернулся - позади стоял маленький робот. В одной руке у него была зажигалка, в другой - блюдце.  
Следующие несколько минут Джаред, едва сдерживая улыбку, наблюдал блаженство на лице гостя.  
Заметив его любопытный взгляд, Дженсен протянул открытую пачку, словно приглашая попробовать. Падалеки рассмеялся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Как все прошло? - спросил Дженсен, несколько раз с наслаждением затянувшись.  
\- Как всегда - шумно и скучно, - Падалеки не хотелось развивать эту тему. - Ты доволен?  
\- Еще бы! - он взглянул на Джареда с любопытством. - Откуда это? Тебе пришлось нарушить закон, чтобы раздобыть для меня сигареты? - вопрос прозвучал шутливо.  
\- Именно так, - абсолютно серьезно ответил Падалеки. - И, надеюсь, ты не сообщишь об этом властям.  
Широкая улыбка погасла, оставив приподнятыми лишь уголки рта. Прищуренный взгляд скользнул вниз и снова вверх, словно ощупывая фигуру Джареда. Не выдержав, Падалеки отвернулся. Почувствовал, как неожиданно стали жать и лакированные туфли, и строгий смокинг. Но уходить не хотелось, поэтому Джаред снял пиджак, оставшись в белой рубашке. Развязал “бабочку”.  
Краем глаза заметил движение - Дженсен протянул руку, словно собирался коснуться его. Тело тут же напряглось, а сердце бешено заколотилось. Он почувствовал щекочущее прикосновение, словно по шее что-то скользнуло. Кажется, Джаред перестал дышать. Прошла минута, другая, но больше ничего не происходило.  
Он повернулся к Дженсену. Тот сидел, опершись спиной о решетку перил, и крутил в пальцах галстук, время от времени выпуская в темнеющий воздух белые струйки дыма. Между ними было достаточно большое расстояние, чтобы Падалеки окончательно успокоился.  
Не найдя, как отреагировать, Джаред поднялся и быстро скрылся в доме, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд.  
Он распорядился, чтобы Дженсену подали ужин, а сам занялся поисками информации о потомках Эклза, о которых упомянул профессор Роше.

  
Джаред на правах научного работника имел доступ к информационной базе, где хранились данные обо всех переселенцах с Земли на другие планеты, поэтому поиск сведений о потомках Дженсена не доставил особенных проблем. Падалеки удалось выяснить, что они улетели в колонию Аир еще в годы Первой Экспансии. На этой планете существовал демократический устрой, очень напоминавший тот, что был в Соединенных Штатах Америки в начале двадцать первого века. Разве что Президент был фигурой скорее номинальной. Путем референдума через пять лет после заселения Аира была принята Конституция. В числе многих других колоний эта планета и с годами не приняла законодательные новшества Земли, касающиеся неприкосновенности личного пространства, а также многого другого. И все же основополагающие принципы нового мира – категорический запрет на ведение войн и жесткие меры по отношению к нарушителям спокойствия – существовали и там. Впрочем, ряд скептиков в научных кругах предполагал, что со временем, когда экспансия землян будет окончательно завершена, а все пригодные для жизни планеты заселены, локальных или даже межпланетных войн не избежать. Ученые мотивировали это тем, что добиться коммунизма в лучшем понимании этого понятия даже после расселения жителей Земли на другие планеты не удалось. Нахождение новых, практически неограниченных источников природных ресурсов не смогло предотвратить постепенное расслоение колонистов на более бедные и богатые прослойки. Согласно прогнозам пессимистов, эта трещина с течением времени будет только углубляться, что неизбежно приведет к появлению конфликтов. Однако Джаред, будучи оптимистом по натуре и историком по профессии, придерживался других теорий и полагал, что земляне уже набили достаточно шишек за свою многовековую историю, чтобы воздержаться от разрушительных войн.  
Падалеки аккуратно сохранил собранные данные с тем, чтобы показать их утром Дженсену. Он надеялся, что сведения о потомках помогут хоть немного смягчить тот факт, что Эклз умер для своего времени, что так и не вернулся домой. Попытавшись поставить себя на его место, Падалеки понял, что при всем желании не сможет понять его чувств и эмоций – слишком глубока была пропасть между образами их жизней. Джаред вырос в Детском центре, у него не было семьи в привычном Дженсену понимании этого слова. Он знал своих родителей – по досье – однако никогда не встречался с ними. У него были друзья, но они виделись лично лишь несколько раз в году. Можно ли было назвать их друзьями в том смысле, который, возможно, вкладывал в это слово Эклз? У него был компаньон, но вряд ли значил для Джареда столько же, сколько супруга Дженсена для него. К тому же, там, в прошлом, у Эклза остался ребенок. Со своим наследником, появись тот у Падалеки, он не встретился бы.  
Попади Джаред в прошлое – или же в будущее – потерял бы он столько же, сколько Дженсен?  
Все, что было у Джареда, это теория, основанная на прочитанных книгах и других доступных ему материалах. И он подозревал, что все это имеет мало общего с реальностью, в которой жил Дженсен до своих тридцати четырех лет.

  
Когда Джаред вышел к завтраку, обнаружил, что этим утром Дженсен окончательно растерял свое хорошее настроение. Эклз хмуро пил кофе и глядел на Джареда исподлобья. Тот сел напротив, робот поставил перед ним завтрак.  
На приветствие Падалеки Дженсен ответил не менее хмурым кивком. Тактично выждав, пока Джаред закончит завтракать, он все же задал интересовавший его вопрос:  
\- Ну, как прошла вчерашняя встреча с профессором? Удалось выяснить что-нибудь?  
В голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое нетерпение, и Джаред едва не поперхнулся кофе. Перебирая в памяти подробности вчерашнего дня, он не мог вспомнить, чтобы говорил Дженсену, куда именно направляется. «Официальный прием», - так, кажется, звучала его версия.  
\- Откуда ты?.. – нахмурился Падалеки, но Дженсен оборвал его:  
\- Расспросил Элайджу. Он довольно разговорчив, если найти правильный подход, - хмыкнул Эклз. – Так что там? Новости есть?  
\- Есть, - Джаред решил начать с полуправды. – Профессору удалось найти твоих потомков.  
\- Они здесь? На Земле? – воскликнул Дженсен. – И я могу с ними встретиться? Джаред! Ты только подумай! – он вскочил и принялся в волнении ходить по гостиной. – Подумай, ну кто еще может похвастаться тем, что видел своих пра-пра-пра-пра… сколько-то там пра-правнуков! Расскажу Данииль, она умрет от зависти! – Эклз вдруг осекся, но затем вновь широко улыбнулся и сел напротив Джареда. – Ты же организуешь нам встречу?  
\- Прости, Дженсен, - начал Падалеки, вдруг ощутив потребность взять Эклза за руку. Обуздав искушение, он положил ладони на колени. – Видишь ли, это не так легко. Твои потомки улетели на другую планету и живут в колонии Земли в системе Лиры.  
Дженсен закусил губу и нахмурился.  
\- А до них далеко? – склонив голову набок, он заглянул Джареду в глаза. – Нет, ты не думай, я отработаю билет. Я много чего умею делать, скажи только, что именно нужно. Я ведь правильно понял – мои деньги у вас не в ходу?  
Джаред молчал, пряча взгляд. Он вдруг почувствовал, насколько ничтожен человек перед громадой пространства и времени, и ему стало холодно и неуютно.  
\- Хотя стоило бы проверить мой вклад стапятидесятилетней давности, - продолжал Эклз, широко улыбаясь. Его настроение значительно улучшилось. – За такой период должны были накапать проценты. Если, конечно, банк еще…  
\- Дженсен, - перебил его Падалеки. – Это невозможно. Ты не понимаешь.  
Улыбка Эклза мгновенно угасла.  
\- Ну так объясни, - в тон вернулись раздраженные нотки. – Или считаешь, я не способен понять особенности вашего времени?  
И неожиданно невозможность помочь этому симпатичному парню отозвалась таким же раздражением в Джареде.  
\- Документов у тебя нет, ясно? – рявкнул он и сам себе удивился – палитра его эмоций в последние дни щедро пополнилась новыми оттенками. – Первая же камера наблюдения, не считав ID, наведет на тебя представителей власти. Тебя задержат, начнут выяснять личность, и закончится твое путешествие в той самой лаборатории, где ты так боишься оказаться!  
Сжатые губы и раздувшиеся ноздри Дженсена ясно демонстрировали, что он вот-вот сорвется.  
\- И что же ты предлагаешь - сидеть тут, как крыса в норе, пока твой распрекрасный профессор не найдет способ вернуться? – Эклз вскочил со стула. – А если он не найдет его? Что тогда?  
Под пронзительным взглядом Джаред вздрогнул, часто заморгал и снова опустил глаза.  
\- Ну? – Дженсен скрестил руки на груди. – Разложи-ка мне вероятные исходы, если я тут застряну.  
\- Я не знаю, - мотнул головой Падалеки. – Останешься у меня.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала полувопросительно. На самом деле такое невозможно было и предположить, а чтобы осуществить…  
\- Будешь прятать меня в чулане и рассказывать, что завел еще одну собачку, если эти ваши камеры меня снова засекут? – расхохотался Дженсен. Сперва он пытался сдерживаться, потом начал всхлипывать, и из глаз потекли слезы. Он явно пытался еще что-то сказать, но у него не получалось. Когда же он, отсмеявшись, обессилено упал в кресло, то смог выдавить из себя еще несколько слов: - Или вот что… женись на мне, и тогда, возможно, мне выдадут грин-кард.  
И снова зашелся в уже почти беззвучном приступе смеха. Из-под прикрытых век по щекам по-прежнему текли слезы.

  
На следующий день Джаред понял, что желание связаться со своими потомками, гложет Дженсена не меньше мысли о возвращении. Первую половину дня он выпытывал у Джареда подробности о семье, повторяя имена ее членов, словно пробуя на вкус, и пытаясь запомнить.  
Эклз упорно расспрашивал его о возможности видеосвязи с дальними колониями. Джаред отвечал неохотно и, в конце концов, вынужден был вернуться ко вчерашнему разговору.  
\- Дженсен, как ты себе представляешь ваше общение? – спросил он нервно вертевшего в пальцах зажженную сигарету Эклза. – Здравствуйте, я ваш прадедушка? Да если говорить о самом младшем поколении, то их прадедушка еще жив.  
\- Да я и для прадедушки уже даже не прадедушка, - подмигнул ему Дженсен. – Но сохранился неплохо, правда?  
Он провел ладонью от колена вверх по бедру и шлепнул по туго обтянутой джинсовой тканью ноге. Этот жест Джаред проследил, удивленно приподняв брови, затем нервно сглотнул и с трудом оторвал взгляд от руки Дженсена. И тут же наткнулся на прищуренный взгляд Эклза. Несколько секунд они пристально изучали друг друга, словно каждый их них пытался проникнуть в мысли другого. Джаред отвел глаза первым, смутившись, словно пойманный на чем-то непристойном, и ретировался в кабинет. Уже оттуда отдал распоряжение Элайдже занять чем-то мистера Эклза.  
\- У нас дел по горло, - бодро отрапортовал тот. – Второй помощник еще не полностью восстановлен.  
\- Вот и доведи его до ума, - разозлился такому энтузиазму Падалеки.  
Спустя десять минут, так и не придя к однозначному выводу, Джаред вспомнил, что давно не был в релакс-комнате. И, несмотря на привычную, ничем не отличавшуюся от предыдущих процедуру, час спустя вышел в таком же раздражении – все время, проведенное там, он думал вовсе не о компаньоне.  
Джаред вдруг понял, что хочет увидеть Дженсена. Заодно ему пришлось признаться себе в том, что он привязался к нему. После лет в одиночестве и практически полной изоляции Джаред начинал привыкать к обществу Дженсена. На миг ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Эклз никогда не случался в его жизни. Чтобы машина, будь она неладна, никогда не появлялась на той дороге. Или же, по крайней мере, чтобы у него хватило ума вызвать полицию сразу. Тогда Дженсена забрали бы не отличавшиеся излишней сентиментальностью полисмены, нормальные, в отличие от него самого, члены Общества, и поступили бы с ним согласно Закону, избавив тем самым Джареда от необходимости принимать решения и делать выбор. Впрочем, выбор он уже сделал – это стало третьим признанием Падалеки самому себе за последние пять минут – и теперь оставалось только принять его последствия.  
Дженсен был в гараже – продолжал работать над восстановлением второго помощника. Возможно, Джаред понаблюдал бы за ним немного, стоя у дверей – ему нравились уверенность в себе и решительность Эклза, когда тот был чем-то увлечен – однако собаки, тершиеся около Дженсена, не позволили остаться незамеченным. Виляя хвостами, они бросились к нему, и Джаред рассеянно потрепал их по загривкам, не сводя взгляда с Дженсена.  
\- Как успехи? – непринужденно спросил он, когда Эклз обернулся.  
\- Я думаю, вам стоит осторожнее прикручивать эту деталь, - ответил на его вопрос Элайджа.  
\- И это ты говоришь мне, потомственному механику?! – театрально возмутился Дженсен, принявшись сосредоточенно работать отверткой.  
\- Потомственному? – уточнил Джаред, надеясь, что, возможно, Эклз расскажет ему что-то о себе или хотя бы о своем времени. До сих пор, несмотря на свою видимую общительность, Дженсен в основном спрашивал и слушал.  
\- Ага. Мой отец всю жизнь проработал в автомастерской, - неожиданно охотно ответил тот. – А я в ней и вырос. Думаю, моими первыми игрушками были отвертка и шуруповерт, - хохотнул Дженсен. – Да и какой интерес возиться с игрушечными машинками, когда вокруг полно настоящих?  
\- Тебе нравилось то, чем ты занимался? – Джаред вдруг понял, что задал вопрос в прошедшем времени, и собрался было поправить себя, однако Эклз будто бы ничего не заметил.  
\- Еще бы, - невозмутимо продолжил он, прикручивая очередной шуруп. – Знаешь, каково это – когда из груды металлолома получается не машина даже – картинка! Свою Импалу, кстати, я собрал с нуля – она побывала под грузовиком, прежний хозяин решил отправить ее на свалку. А я пожалел вроде как. Отличная машина получилась, с характером. Месяц под ней пролежал! И Дэн нравилась. Мы первый раз на заднем сидении… - Эклз вдруг запнулся и замолчал.  
\- Прости, - зачем-то извинился Джаред. – Ты, наверное, скучаешь по ней.  
\- По Импале? Ага, - голос Дженсена не выражал никаких эмоций. – Надеюсь, твои ученые крысы не будут разбирать ее на запчасти. Не будут ведь?  
\- Не знаю, - Падалеки растерялся. – Но я имел в виду…  
\- Данииль? – Эклз по-прежнему не смотрел на него, ловко работая руками. – Да, по ней тоже. Хоть она меня и выгнала.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Тебе-то чего? – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Это я должен жалеть. Но что уж поделать, если я с юности играл за обе команды.  
\- Во что играл? – Джаред судорожно пытался припомнить виды спорта, которыми увлекались современники Эклза. – В бейсбол?  
Дженсен, который как раз поднялся на ноги и пытался поставить собранного робота на колесики, неожиданно расхохотался. Смеялся он так заразительно, что Джаред невольно улыбнулся, хотя и понял, что сморозил какую-то глупость.  
\- В бейсбол тоже, - сообщил он, успокоившись. – Но вообще-то я о сексе. После восьми лет семейной жизни имел неосторожность увлечься одним заезжим пареньком. По закону подлости Дэн нас увидела. А до этого я как бы не рассказывал ей, что… - он смущенно кашлянул и вновь занялся роботом.  
\- То есть ты изменил ей? – Падалеки не сразу вспомнил понятие, которое утратило свое значение в его времени.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - негромко ответил Дженсен. – Глупость это все. Просто так получилось. Так, Элайджа, и что теперь? – он резко сменил тему разговора, обратившись к невидимому помощнику. Робот к тому моменту прочно стоял на колесиках и производил неплохое впечатление.  
В открытую дверь подул влажный ветер. Следом потемнело, и где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял брови, с трудом вспомнив о заказанном вчера дожде.  
\- Полчаса гроза, час интенсивные осадки и до утра легкая морось, - прокомментировал его недоумение Элайджа. Последние слова потонули в отзвуках грома.  
\- Черт, на террасе мои сигареты! – спохватился Дженсен и выскочил под дождь. Собаки сорвались за ним. Джареду ничего не оставалось, как отправиться следом. Но за дверью лило как из ведра, и Падалеки благоразумно прошел на террасу по длинному коридору, разделявшему дом ровно пополам. Войдя в столовую, он увидел промокшего насквозь Дженсена сидящим на верхних ступеньках крыльца. Развалившиеся рядом не менее промокшие собаки лениво клацали зубами, пытаясь поймать пастью брызги разбивающихся о нижнюю ступеньку дождевых капель.  
\- А после дождя будет радуга, - произнес Эклз, обращаясь к собакам.  
\- Дождь закончится перед рассветом, радуги не будет, - возразил Джаред и по тому, как вздрогнул Дженсен, понял, что тот не слышал его шагов.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я заказал его в таком режиме, - разумеется, полтора столетия назад никто не заказывал погоду.  
Дженсен озадаченно помолчал.  
\- Можно продлить? - спросил он минуту спустя.  
\- В следующий раз, - кивнул Джаред. - Может быть, дней через десять.  
\- Дождь на заказ, - Эклз пожал плечами и закурил.  
Джаред смотрел на его профиль и ощущал неожиданную горечь еще не случившейся потери. Повинуясь спонтанному желанию, он присел рядом с Дженсеном, значительно ближе принятого, почти касаясь его плеча своим. Заметил, как Эклз покосился на него, но не повернул головы. Неловкое молчание затягивалось. Осознав, что его поведение попросту глупо, Падалеки собрался было встать, но в этот момент Дженсен повернулся, протянул к нему руку и заправил упавшую на глаза прядь волос за ухо. Джаред оцепенел, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Этого было много и недостаточно одновременно. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы привычно не отстраниться, он повернулся к Эклзу. Тот, не отведя ладони от его лица, почти невесомо скользнул пальцами по щеке, затем по губам. Джаред не выдержал и зажмурился. Прикосновения тут же прекратились.  
\- Пойдем в дом, тут сыро, - в голосе Дженсена послышалась усмешка. Джаред распахнул глаза - Эклз был сама серьезность.

  
Героически признав собственную трусость, Джаред поспешил ретироваться в единственное помещение в доме, куда Дженсен не входил без приглашения – в кабинет. Но Эклз не отставал ни на шаг, разбив вдребезги слабую надежду побыть одному.  
\- Чем займемся? – деловито спросил он, потрепав по ушам ворвавшихся следом собак.  
\- Эмм… - Джаред растерянно заозирался, отступая вглубь кабинета, и тут его осенило: - Я не показывал тебе мою библиотеку?  
Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- У меня есть несколько сотен раритетных бумажных изданий. Точнее, шестьсот восемьдесят две книги. Одиннадцатая по величине частная коллекция на Земле. Пойдем, я покажу, - воодушевленный появлением нового слушателя, рванулся было Джаред, но критически посмотрел на вымокшего Эклза и остановился: - Только сперва тебе стоит переодеться.

  
Библиотека располагалась в просторном помещении, стилизованном под классическую библиотеку образца середины двадцатого века. Одну из стен занимали стеллажи, до половины заполненные книгами. Коллекция щеголяла разномастными переплетами - собрания сочинений отдельных авторов были недосягаемой роскошью для нынешних времен. И все же Джаред невероятно гордился своей подборкой. Он прочел некоторые книги не по разу и не мог сказать, что содержание каждой из них являлось культурным достоянием человечества. Но мысль о том, чтобы расстаться хоть с одним из бумажных изданий, его не посещала. Большая часть и вправду была классической литературой, но в коллекции присутствовала и беллетристика, а еще пара школьных учебников, самоучитель по игре на гитаре и большой альбом с репродукциями Дали.  
Глядя на все это разноцветное великолепие, Дженсен недоуменно приподнял бровь. Протянул руку к ближайшей полке и снял книгу в темно-синем переплете. На вид она была довольно дряхлой, но в руках ощущалась жесткой и гладкой. Дженсен открыл ее - желтоватые в пятнах страницы неожиданно отразили свет люстры.  
\- Это не бумага, - констатировал он. - Пластик какой-то.  
\- Нет, это защитный слой, предохраняющий бумагу от тлена, - неожиданно обиделся Джаред. - Иначе она давно бы рассыпалась.  
Он осторожно отобрал у Дженсена ценный раритет и аккуратно вернул его на полку.  
\- То есть, ты их не читаешь?  
\- Читаю, но в первую очередь это коллекция, - Джаред пошел вдоль полок, едва касаясь корешков книг кончиками пальцев.  
\- Я коллекционировал солдатиков, - вдруг сообщил Дженсен. - Но я в них, по крайней мере, играл.  
Падалеки снял со стеллажа одну из самых любимых книг - “Вокруг света за 80 дней” - и плюхнулся на диван. Здесь, в библиотеке, он чувствовал себя намного увереннее и раскованнее - это место являлось убежищем, где можно было помечтать о минувших временах, куда не суждено попасть. Подумав так, Джаред рассмеялся над тем, что, вполне вероятно, профессор Роше мог бы устроить ему такую экскурсию, сумей он разобраться в механизме путешествий во времени.  
Дженсен сел рядом и взглянул на обложку.  
\- Я читал ее лет в десять, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Я тоже ее читал, лет в семь, но в электронном варианте. Печатное издание мне подарил профессор Роше в честь окончания университета. Это из его личной коллекции.  
\- Почему вы не печатаете книги сейчас? - спросил Дженсен.  
\- Во-первых, бумажные носители непрактичны, поэтому от них давно отказались. Во-вторых, вся когда-либо изданная литература, имевшая хоть малейшее значение, оцифрована.  
Джаред неожиданно почувствовал, что ему уютно наедине с Дженсеном. Так, словно это было вполне привычным делом - сидеть рядом с практически чужим ему человеком, который, тем не менее, за считанные дни успел стать значительной частью его мира.  
В окна тихо стучал дождь, приглушенный свет обещал тихий спокойный вечер. Джаред расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Только подумай, сколько времени в прошлом занимал путь из одной точки в другую, - Джаред открыл книгу на случайной странице, поскольку знал ее практически наизусть.  
Эклз неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Да уж. Аэромобили существенно облегчили человечеству существование.  
Дженсен сел непринужденнее и заглянул в книгу. Джареду хотелось продлить редкий момент отсутствия неловкости, но он не знал, как это сделать.  
\- Почитаешь? - словно угадав его мысли, спросил Эклз и, неожиданно для Джареда, растянулся на диване. Он забросил ноги на подлокотник и устроился затылком на бедре Падалеки.  
Джаред так и замер, держа перед собой в напряженных руках раскрытую книгу. Первым порывом было оттолкнуть, встать, прервать этот тактильный контакт. Но Дженсен прикрыл глаза и скрестил руки на груди, словно и впрямь приготовился слушать. Джареду не оставалось ничего иного, как начать читать вслух. Чувствовал он себя при этом довольно странно, в том числе и потому, что никогда не делал подобного прежде. Прочтя несколько абзацев, Падалеки вдруг понял, что ощущение головы Дженсена на его ноге уже не доставляет никакого дискомфорта, будучи лишь приятной тяжестью.  
Джаред не шевелился, чтобы не побеспокоить его, и продолжал читать. Через некоторое время услышал размеренное сопение Дженсена. Его рука, соскользнув с груди, свесилась с дивана. Джаред смолк и с минуту наблюдал за спящим Эклзом, затем отложил книгу в сторону и понял, что не знает, куда деть руки. Забросив одну на спинку дивана, второй он осторожно коснулся волос на макушке Дженсена. Они были еще влажными от дождя и удивительно мягкими. Искушение провести пальцами по конопатой щеке было почти непреодолимым, и все же он не сделал этого. Провел ладонью едва не касаясь кожи, оставляя между ними миллиметровую прослойку воздуха, и отдернул руку. Тут же нашел этому оправдание - не разбудить Дженсена. Но смотреть он мог и продолжил вглядываться в правильные черты лица. От прикрытых глаз расходились лучики морщин как продолжение длинных ресниц. Россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках не портила, а напротив, придавала ему трогательности. Полные, чуть обветренные губы приоткрылись во сне. Рассматривая Дженсена еще вчера, он не заметил этой глубокой и жесткой складки у рта, но, возможно, просто был невнимателен. Его лицо было идеальным, и мысль об этом вдруг показалась Джареду глупой и сентиментальной. Он аккуратно придержал голову Дженсена, подложив под нее диванную подушку, накрыл его пледом и покинул библиотеку, унося с собой ощущение недавнего прикосновения.  
  


Спать не хотелось. Можно было пойти поработать, но он вряд ли смог бы сосредоточиться. Джаред вышел на террасу, глубоко вдохнул напоенный влагой прохладный воздух и присел на ступеньку - туда, где любил сидеть Дженсен. Попросил Элайджу принести электронную сигарету и закурил. Тонкие струйки белого пара красиво растворялись в темноте, настраивая Джареда на меланхолический лад. Он не понимал, что делать со своей неожиданной привязанностью. Привыкший быть сдержанным даже со своим компаньоном из-за боязни оказаться отвергнутым, не знал, как воспринять непосредственность Дженсена, для которого правила этого времени были чужды. Въевшееся под кожу воспитание вынуждало удерживать Эклза на расстоянии, но с каждым днем Джареду все больше казалось, что это равносильно попытке остановить эволюцию.  
Падалеки так глубоко задумался, что не услышал шагов позади себя. Дженсен молча присел рядом и подкурил свою сигарету. Дым пошел прямо на Джареда, он поморщился и отклонился в сторону. Дженсен рассмеялся, еще раз затянулся, и Падалеки завороженно посмотрел на вспыхнувший алым огонек его сигареты. Дженсен выпустил дым изо рта, прищурился и, повернув голову к Джареду, выдохнул остатки дыма прямо ему в лицо. Джаред зажмурился и в следующую секунду почувствовал тепло чужой ладони на своей шее и мягкое прикосновение к губам. Сердце бешено заколотилось, и он лишь усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте. Губы Дженсена были чуть шероховатыми и влажными. Прикосновение длилось всего несколько секунд, но показалось, что времени прошло гораздо больше. Падалеки открыл глаза лишь после того, как ладонь соскользнула с его шеи. Дженсен продолжал курить, не глядя на него, но их плечи плотно соприкасались - Джаред осознал это только сейчас. И не мог не признать, что для него самого это был огромный шаг вперед.  
Ему еще хватило мужества позвать Дженсена ужинать, однако во время еды он сосредоточенно молчал, бросив разыгрывать роль гостеприимного хозяина. Дженсен деликатно не приставал с разговорами и попросил Элайджу включить межпланетные новости.  
Так и не доев, Джаред пробормотал нечто похожее на “Доброй ночи” и сбежал в свою спальню. Он принял душ и честно попытался уснуть, но сон не шел. Беспокойно поворочавшись с полчаса, Джаред сдался и направился в релакс-комнату. Сняв напряжение, он, к сожалению, не смог заставить себя перестать думать и представлять - до самого рассвета.  
Совершенно измученный, Джаред проспал до обеда и проснулся от беспардонного вторжения в спальню. Дженсен раздернул занавеси и распахнул окно, впустив в помещение яркое солнце.  
Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Джаред недовольно поморщился. Видеть Дженсена в своей спальне было странно и неловко. Но самого Эклза подобные условности, по всей видимости, не беспокоили. Присев на край кровати, он улыбнулся.  
\- День на дворе. Вы что в этом своем будущем совсем режим не соблюдаете?  
Когда глаза привыкли к яркому свету, Падалеки взглянул на него с упреком.  
\- Иди к черту, - буркнул он и натянул на голову одеяло, смутно удивившись тому, насколько все же с присутствием Эклза отошли в сторону многие правила этикета. Но кроме необычности собственного поведения смущало что-то еще. Джаред резко сел на кровати и вгляделся в лицо Дженсена. Выглядел тот очень устало, так, словно совсем не спал этой ночью.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - забеспокоился Джаред.  
\- Отлично. Я прекрасно выспался, а пока ты дрых, успел прогулять собак, закончить починку робота и выслушать интересную лекцию Элайджи об устройстве домашних помощников. Было бы неплохо прихватить с собой - в мое время - парочку микросхем, остальное я вполне смогу собрать сам. Если, конечно, получится вернуться, - Эклз вдруг помрачнел и внимательно посмотрел на Джареда. - Есть ли новости для меня?  
Сейчас, когда его улыбка погасла, темные круги под глазами обозначились четче, а лоб прорезали неглубокие морщинки. Продолжая выхватывая взглядом изменения во внешности Дженсена, Джаред отрицательно помотал головой. Эклз вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и покинул спальню. Падалеки упал обратно на подушку и, к своему стыду, понял, что так и не придумал, как преподнести Дженсену новость о том, что домой он так и не вернулся. Но рано или поздно сделать это придется, как бы он ни оттягивал этот момент.

  
По всей видимости, Дженсен оказался всерьез огорчен отсутствием каких-либо новостей от профессора Роше – которых и быть не могло с учетом того, что Джаред ничего тому не рассказал. Эклз выглядел откровенно раздраженным. Когда Падалеки вышел в гостиную, и роботы услужливо подали обед, Дженсен поглядел на них с кривой усмешкой и отодвинул тарелку.  
Джаред, отчаянно желавший вернуть Эклзу доброе расположение духа и к тому же обеспокоенный его болезненным видом, попытался было разговорить его, но ответы были отрывистыми. В конце концов, сложив его настроение и отсутствие аппетита как дважды два, Джаред решил, что стоит проверить состояние его здоровья. С трудом уговорив, он усадил Дженсена в кресло, где первый помощник измерил ему давление и температуру.  
\- Твои надежды не оправдались, я здоров, - фыркнул Эклз. - Но, по всей видимости, скоро сдохну со скуки.  
\- Опасности для жизни нет, все показатели в норме, - бодро отрапортовал Элайджа, чем вызвал очередной взрыв беспричинной злости у Дженсена.  
\- Я хочу сам поговорить с твоим профессором, - резко бросил он и направился в кабинет Джареда.  
\- Постой, не надо, - Падалеки пошел следом и нагнал его уже у двери. - Ты не сможешь включить систему связи, она биометрическая, - добавил он, когда Дженсен принялся тыкать пальцем во все кнопки на панели.  
\- Ну так включи сам! - разъярился Эклз, схватил Джареда за локоть и потащил в столу. - Но говорить буду я.  
Джаред вывернулся из захвата и отступил вглубь кабинета.  
\- Дженсен, успокойся и присядь. Давай поговорим.  
\- Мы целыми днями только то и делаем, что разговариваем. Мне твое вербальное общение вот уже где, - Дженсен провел ребром ладони по шее. - Может быть, ты врешь, а сам держишь меня в качестве той самой подопытой крысы? Изучаешь? Этот твой профессор вообще существует?  
Джаред медленно приблизился к Дженсену на расстояние вытянутой руки, сохраняя максимально доброжелательное выражение лица. Он уже почти решился сказать Дженсену правду, но тому сперва следовало успокоиться. Эклз был взвинчен не на шутку и на примиряющие жесты не реагировал. Смотрел дерзко и зло, на сделанный к нему шаг Джареда ответил своим, приблизившись вплотную.  
\- Хватит тянуть время. Звони, - приказным тоном выдохнул он ему в лицо.  
\- Это бессмысленно, - сказал Джаред, с трудом удерживая себя на месте.  
\- Бессмысленно? Это еще почему? - Дженсен требовал ответа, и Джареду пришлось дать его.  
\- Роше ничего о тебе не знает, - севшим от волнения голосом произнес Джаред. Эклз выглядел потрясенным. Джаред понял, что вслед за этим увидит в его глазах презрение - реакцию на ложь, которой столько дней он заставлял довольствоваться Дженсена. Прежде чем Эклз успел что-либо сказать или сделать, Падалеки торопливо продолжил: - Я собирался поговорить с Роше, но он опередил меня, сообщив, что человек, находившийся в ретромобиле, в своем времени пропал без вести. Никто никогда больше о нем не слышал. Ты не вернулся домой, Дженсен, мне очень жаль.  
Эклз смотрел на него еще несколько долгих мгновений, а затем схватил за грудки и как следует встряхнул.  
\- Что ты несешь? - злой взгляд прожигал насквозь, и Джаред, не выдержав, отвел глаза. Он еще ни разу не сталкивался с таким накалом эмоций и почти запаниковал. Но оттолкнуть от себя агрессивно настроенного Дженсена помешало острое чувство вины. Не решаясь снова посмотреть Эклзу в глаза, он скользнул взглядом по его щеке вверх и неожиданно заметил то, чего еще вчера абсолютно точно не было. Висок серебрился сединой. Не веря своим глазам, Джаред дотронулся до коротких русых волос, и Дженсен отпустил его, шарахнувшись в сторону.  
\- Ты совсем свихнулся, - прорычал он и ударил Падалеки кулаком в плечо. Проигнорировав короткую боль, Джаред потянул Дженсена к ближайшему зеркалу. Эклза растерялся под напором его сосредоточенности и целеустремленности, покорно последовав за Джаредом.  
\- Смотри! Ничего не замечаешь, - Падалеки поставил его перед зеркалом и коснулся пальцами виска.  
\- А что не так? - ошарашенный его поведением, Дженсен даже перестал злиться.  
\- У тебя волосы поседели.  
Эклз вгляделся в свое отражение.  
\- Не может быть, - пробормотал он, провел ладонью по волосам и испуганно обернулся к Джареду: - Что это?  
Падалеки смотрел на него, думая о своем.  
\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, - ровным голосом произнес он и вернулся к компьютеру.  
  


На то, чтобы найти и перечитать давно услышанную где-то гипотезу, ушло не более десяти минут. Теория Cпейта была непопулярной из-за полного отсутствия возможности доказать или опровергнуть ее. Джаред знал о ней лишь потому, что помогал Роше с подбором материалов для изучения вероятности перемещений во времени. Согласно этой гипотезе, живой организм, попавший в будущее, непременно достигнет своего физиологического возраста на этот период времени. Грубо говоря, двадцатилетний юноша, переместившийся на тридцать лет вперед, быстро превратится в пятидесятилетнего мужчину. Дженсену сейчас должно быть сто восемьдесят четыре года... Это означало неминуемую смерть, теоретически - в считанные дни.  
Почему старение началось не сразу и резко, Джаред пока не понимал, поэтому запросил в архиве все работы Ричарда Спейта, вплоть до коротких заметок в научных журналах и задал поиск по ключевым терминам. На одном из ученых советов была застенографирована горячая, но бездоказательная дискуссия о способах сохранения жизни такому индивидууму. Теорию Спейта поддерживал профессор Стюарт, вплотную занимавшийся биоинженерией и живо интересовавшийся вопросами перемещения во времени. Он и предположил, что решить данную проблему теоретически возможно путем пересадки биоматериала современных потомков путешественника. Их ДНК, опять же гипотетически, была способна задействовать клеточные механизмы, с помощью которых организм сможет сохранить свой биологический возраст.  
Джаред откинулся в кресле, пытаясь систематизировать прочитанную информацию и обернулся, услышав шорох за спиной. Только сейчас он понял, что бросил Дженсена одного. Эклз растерянно стоял рядом и тоже смотрел в монитор.  
\- Ты не хочешь ничего мне объяснить? - Падалеки видел, что тот отчаянно храбрится.  
\- Я пока не уверен, - ответил Джаред и вкратце пересказал ему теорию Спейта.  
Дженсен слушал не перебивая. После того, как Джаред замолчал, выждал с минуту и негромко уточнил:  
\- То есть я умираю? И сколько мне осталось?  
Осознав весь ужас вопроса Дженсена, Падалеки решился.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - он указал на кресло у окна, позади видеопанели. Дженсен помедлил, но спорить не стал.  
Роше ответил сразу. После короткого приветствия Падалеки перешел к делу.  
\- Профессор, мне необходимо переговорить с вами лично.  
\- Я всегда готов тебя принять, мой мальчик, - как обычно приветливо отозвался профессор. - Завтра в двенадцать тебя устроит?  
\- Нет, вы должны приехать ко мне немедленно и увидеть все своими глазами. Когда вас ждать?  
\- Буду через час, - ответил Роше и отключил связь.

  
\- Дженсен, - Падалеки повернулся к нему, собираясь с мыслями и прикидывая, как доступней объяснить ситуацию.  
Эклз смотрел на него с совершенно отсутствующим выражением, на лбу выступила испарина. В широко распахнутых глазах читалось недоумение, постепенно перераставшее в неверие.  
\- Дженсен, - еще мягче позвал Джаред, подался вперед и оперся локтями о колени. Ему хотелось провести час до приезда Роше в одиночестве, чтобы тщательно обдумать происходящее, но оставить Дженсена в таком состоянии было бы бесчеловечно. Эклз по-прежнему не отвечал, и это пугало.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? - с тревогой окликнул Падалеки. Отбросив условности, он подошел к Дженсену и коснулся его ладони. Тот вскинул голову, моргнул и рассмеялся.  
\- Вот будет забавно, если утром я проснусь у себя дома, - чуть заикаясь, выдохнул он и потер виски. - Глюки покруче, чем у Алисы с ее кроличьей норой.  
\- Элайджа, воды, - коротко велел Джаред, не сводя обеспокоенного взгляда с Эклза.  
\- Лучше виски, - нервно хохотнул Дженсен, затем резко умолк, и взгляд его снова остекленел. Он механически выпил предложенную воду и вернул стакан Джареду. Несколько минут в комнате царила тишина. Видимо, успокоившись, Дженсен поднялся и ровным тоном спросил:  
\- Ты уверен, что нет никакой ошибки?  
\- Не знаю, Дженсен, - признался Падалеки. - Все это лишь теория, но чем еще можно объяснить... - он осекся, не заканчив фразу.  
Эклз провел ладонью по волосам, словно хотел стереть с них седину. Джареду начинало казаться, что с каждой минутой ее становится больше, однако, возможно, лишь потому, что теперь он всматривался в Дженсена внимательнее.  
\- Но точно так же, теоретически, существует выход, - торопливо продолжил Падалеки. - Джеймс Стюарт предполагал, что пересадка клеток потомков путешественника, живущих в настоящее время, может повернуть процесс вспять.  
Еще несколько секунд Дженсен продолжал безэмоционально смотреть на Джареда, постепенно постигая суть его слов, а затем произнес:  
\- Ну так что ты стоишь столбом? Позвони еще кому-нибудь! - он повысил голос. - Клянусь, если я буду вынужден сдохнуть здесь, то вернусь за тобой и твоим профессором с того света! Я не рвался в ваше светлое будущее, меня вытащили сюда насильно, так верните обратно, мать вашу! - к концу тирады Дженсен сорвался на крик, снова потеряв контроль над собой.  
\- Профессор скоро прибудет, - стараясь успокоить его, негромко произнес Джаред. - Он ведь даже не знает о твоем существовании, но, уверен, сделает все возможное, чтобы исправить свою ошибку.  
\- А кто виноват, что он до сих пор не знает обо мне? - Дженсен сузил глаза и грозно двинулся на Джареда.  
\- Да, я виноват, нужно было оставить тебя в твоем ретромобиле и позволить полиции позаботиться об этом, - согласно кивнул Падалеки и отвел взгляд.  
Дженсен, который, судя по всему, намеревался продолжить сыпать обвинениями, передумал.  
\- Бред какой-то, - устало сказал он, вынул из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и вышел. Джаред упал в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Дженсен был прав - все это выглядело абсурдом.  
По всей видимости, Роше действительно оказался всерьез обеспокоен срочным вызовом Джареда, поскольку приехал на десять минут раньше предполагаемого. К тому моменту Дженсен вернулся с улицы и, не став заходить в кабинет, устроился в гостиной на диване. Он не попросил Элайджу включить новости и смотрел прямо перед собой, явно погруженный в невеселые мысли. Джаред ощутил острый укол жалости. Дженсен не заслуживал всего этого - его действительно силком утащили в будущее, не спросив согласия, а теперь он вынужден был примириться с мыслью, что, вполне вероятно, скоро умрет от старости. Той самой неизбежной для каждого человеческого индивидуума, которая там, в прошлом, должна была настичь его еще нескоро. Несмотря на то, что сам Джаред не принимал непосредственного участия в эксперименте с “кротовой норой”, умалять своей вины в случившемся не мог: он являлся частью всей этой научной системы, которая в конечном итоге и создала проблему. Разумеется, Падалеки из исторических материалов знал, что в прежние времена науке приносились и гораздо более кровавые жертвы, нежели жизнь одного-единственного человека, однако почувствовать, что это значит не на словах, а на деле, ему довелось впервые. Джаред сцепил зубы и понял, что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Дженсен Эклз остался жив. Кроме того, он осознал, что уже не волнуется ни о том, как отреагирует на новости его наставник, ни о том, какие слова придется подбирать, чтобы уговорить того пойти навстречу.  
\- Джаред, рад тебя видеть! - поприветствовал его Роше, войдя в гостиную. Падалеки ощутил на себе цепкий взгляд профессора, в очередной раз удивившись, как быстро тот способен перестраиваться с обычной для него в быту рассеянности на полную концентрацию, когда того требовало дело. Впрочем, именно благодаря целеустремленности и собранности он и добился таких успехов в науке.  
\- Добрый вечер, профессор.  
\- Так что ты хотел мне показать? - не стал тянуть время Роше, зная наверняка, что по пустякам Джаред беспокоить бы его не стал.  
\- Знакомьтесь, профессор, это Дженсен Эклз.  
\- Дж... - профессор запнулся и округлившимися от удивления глазами посмотрел на Джареда. - Тот самый Дженсен Эклз?!  
\- Тот самый, - кивнул Падалеки. - Он пропал без вести в своем времени именно потому, что попал в будущее.  
\- Но как он выжил? - воскликнул Роше. - И как оказался в этом доме?  
\- Простите, что перебиваю, но вообще-то я здесь, - Дженсен поднялся с дивана и подошел к ним. Протянул было ладонь для приветствия, но тут же отдернул, будто что-то вспомнил. Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, он ссутулился и взглянул на Роше довольно хмуро.  
\- Профессор, это длинная история, - начал Джаред, но, желая как-то разрядить обстановку, добавил: - Давайте присядем.  
  


Попросив Элайджу подать чай, он первым сел за обеденный стол. Немного помедлив, Роше и Эклз последовали его примеру.  
Джаред кратко пересказал историю о том, как именно Дженсен оказался в его доме. Когда обозначил причины, по которым не стал ничего рассказывать ни полиции, ни самому Роше, тот изогнул бровь, однако перебивать не стал. Закончил Падалеки на том, как обнаружил признаки быстрого старения. Джаред напомнил Роше теорию Спейта, наверняка ему известную, и поделился сведениями о том, что гипотетически этот процесс можно повернуть вспять. Но для этого придется поторопиться.  
\- Профессор, нам нужна помощь, - подытожил Падалеки, отметив про себя, что употребил несвойственное ему местоимение - ситуация действительно перешла в разряд личных и глупо было бы это отрицать.  
Роше некоторое время изучающе смотрел на Дженсена тем самым взглядом истинного ученого, который предназначается интереснейшим научным находкам. Тот не отвел глаз, глядя в ответ дерзко и даже насмешливо. Уголки губ изогнулись в кривой улыбке. Всем видом Эклз демонстрировал готовность к любому исходу, вот только Джаред своими глазами видел, что еще час назад он был совершенно раздавлен. Однако показывать свою слабость сейчас был не намерен.  
\- Полагаю, нам стоит пригласить мистера Эклза в научно-исследовательский центр, чтобы выяснить, что происходит с его организмом, - наконец, произнес профессор. - Это же удивительнейший случай!  
Заметив в глазах Роше проблески научного азарта, Джаред резко выдохнул.  
\- Нет! - выпалил он, не дав приподнявшемуся было со стула Эклзу произнести ни слова. - На это нет времени! Вы не успеете выяснить, как именно Дженсену удалось пройти “кротовую нору”. Профессор, поймите же, если мы сейчас ударимся в науку, этот человек умрет. Вы готовы взять на себя ответственность за смерть человеческого индивидуума? - бросив в Роше вопрос, Джаред сам ужаснулся - считанные дни назад он и предположить не мог, что станет говорить с наставником в подобном тоне. Однако по реакции профессора он понял, что правильно нашел болевую точку.  
\- Но... чем я могу помочь? - растерянно спросил Роше, переводя взгляд с Падалеки на Эклза и обратно.  
\- Нам нужно в кратчайшие сроки доставить Дженсена на Аир, - продолжил Джаред. - В этой колонии живут его потомки. К тому же, там есть филиал нашего центра, где можно провести пересадку клеток. Но у Дженсена нет документов, а если мы запросим помощи у властей, это запустит слишком длительную бюрократическую процедуру. На это нет времени, - как Джаред ни сдерживался, его голос дрогнул.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я должен добыть фальшивые документы? - шокировано уточнил Роше.  
\- Да. Если, разумеется, вы хотите спасти жизнь человеку, оказавшемуся на пороге смерти по вине наших научных экспериментов, - бескомпромиссно заявил Джаред.  
\- Но... что мешает вызвать потомков мистера Эклза сюда? - оживился Роше. - Тогда я сам мог бы...  
\- Время, профессор, время, - оборвал его Падалеки. - На оформление приглашений и прочие формальности уйдет не меньше недели. Еще два дня займет путь с Аира до Земли. Я не уверен, что... - договаривать не хотелось, и Джаред замолчал, покосившись на Дженсена, который сидел за столом с непроницаемым выражением лица, сжимая в ладонях чашку с остывшим чаем. - Увы, мы не знаем, с какой скоростью будет развиваться процесс. С момента, когда был обнаружен ретромобиль, прошло почти две недели, но изменения стали заметны только вчера. По всей видимости, процесс старения клеток начался не сразу и предугадать его течение в дальнейшем практически невозможно.  
\- Резонно, - подумав немного, согласился Роше. - Ах, какая бы диссертация получилась! - с улыбкой сказал он Джареду, но стоило ему перевести взгляд на Дженсена, как улыбка тут же растаяла.  
\- К тому же, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен провел свою жизнь взаперти, - твердо добавил Джаред, и Эклз удивленно поднял на него глаза. - Он имеет право прожить ее по своему усмотрению.  
\- Что же... - задумчиво произнес Роше. - Разве не права на свободную волю и достойную жизнь для каждого представителя человеческого рода мы добивались, когда начинали Межзвездную Экспансию? - он взглянул на Дженсена. - И все же я надеюсь, что при благоприятном исходе нашего мероприятия, а несомненно так и будет, ведь Ричард Стюарт - светлая голова, мистер Эклз позволит мне провести два-три эксперимента, которые помогут пролить свет на его чудесное прохождение “кротовой норы”?  
\- Мистер Эклз, несомненно, рассмотрит ваше предложение, если вы поможете ему выбраться из этой передряги, - не слишком дружелюбно ответил Дженсен, сжав несчастную чашку до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
Роше кивнул и поднялся со стула.  
\- В таком случае не будем терять время. Я постараюсь управиться до завтрашнего полудня, придется поднять все старые связи. В правительстве мне кое-кто должен... Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Эклз.  
Дженсен напряженно кивнул, а Джаред вышел проводить профессора к аэромобилю. И вновь Роше пристально взглянул на него, так, что Падалеки даже поежился.  
\- Мой мальчик, я не ставлю тебе в вину то, что ты не рассказал мне все сразу, - мягко произнес он. - Ты действовал из лучших побуждений. И все же...  
\- Профессор, я очень прошу вас, помогите ему, - не в первый раз за сегодня оборвал его Джаред. - Дженсен... очень дорог мне. Договорив, Падалеки понял, что ничуть не покривил душой - стоило допустить мысль о том, что в скором времени Дженсен может... уйти, как от страха перехватывало дыхание. Казалось, никого ближе в его жизни никогда и не было.  
Роше молча кивнул, не выказав удивления неожиданной эмоциональностью Джареда, и сел в аэромобиль.

  
Джаред вернулся в дом подавленным предстоящим ожиданием. Что чувствовал сейчас Дженсен, он даже боялся себе представить. Эклза не было ни в кабинете, ни в столовой, ни в библиотеке.  
\- Он провожает солнце, - вдруг произнес Элайджа, которого не было слышно уже несколько часов.  
\- Что делает? – переспросил Джаред, с трудом переключаясь на излюбленный стиль путаных выражений своего дворецкого.  
\- Смотрит на закат, - уточнил Элайджа и поднял жалюзи западного окна. Дженсен сидел прямо на траве, неизменно курил и в самом деле смотрел на заходящее солнце.  
Решение - оставить его в покое или составить компанию - Джареду не давалось. Он так и стоял, наблюдая за Эклзом, пока рдевшая над вершинами деревьев полоса не погасла, уступив небосвод сумраку. Падалеки распахнул окно.  
\- Ты сегодня вообще ничего не ел, - Джаред не придумал ничего умнее, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. – Возвращайся в дом.  
Дженсен не спеша поднялся и, подтянувшись на руках, перебрался через подоконник.  
\- Интересно, если не есть, от чего я умру быстрее – от старости или от истощения? – хмыкнул он и неожиданно подмигнул Джареду. Это было сказано так небрежно и прозвучало настолько глупо, что у Падалеки защемило сердце.  
\- Я не позволю тебе умереть, - зачем-то произнес он, и этот ответ показался не менее нелепым. – То есть, я хотел сказать, что буду рядом. До самого конца.  
В пространстве помещения явственно зазвенело напряжение, пафос повисшей в воздухе фразы заставил Джареда окончательно смутиться. Из ступора вывело прикосновение ладони к щеке. Вторую ладонь Дженсен положил на затылок, заставив Джареда склонить голову. Губы обожгло табачной горечью. Она проникла в рот, не оставив ничего, кроме скольжения горячего настойчивого языка и ощущения головокружения. Уже почти задохнувшись, Падалеки сделал неуверенную попытку отстраниться, но Дженсен только сильнее надавил на затылок, не позволяя. Джаред судорожно вдохнул через нос и вдруг понял, что не погибнет. Оставив инстинктам их работу по жизнеобеспечению, он начал прислушиваться к ощущениям. Дженсен накрывал как волна, горел, щедро делясь жаром, впаивал в себя, не отпускал ни на миллиметр. Он выдавил пространство между их телами, сжал в горстях пряди Джаредовых волос и больно припечатал локтями его плечи к прохладной стене. Было непривычно, но неуют первых секунд уже свернулся в груди клубком страха и предвкушения, а затем ухнул вниз. Падалеки несмело прикоснулся пальцами к спине Дженсена – самыми кончиками – и провел вверх и вниз. Эклз, не прерываясь, что-то одобрительно промычал и, удерживая теперь голову Джареда только поцелуем, бесцеремонно огладил его пах. Не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями и новыми ощущениями, Джаред запаниковал и замотал головой, отталкивая его. Горячие ладони тут же снова скользнули выше, согрели через ткань покрывающуюся мурашками кожу.

Дженсен отпустил искусанные губы и, заговаривая, задышал в ухо отрывистым успокаивающим шепотом. Потянул на себя, повел уже не сопротивлявшегося Джареда куда-то, не отстраняясь, жарко выдыхая в шею какие-то слова.  
Было страшно смотреть, и Джаред зажмурился. Только прислушивался к шелесту слов и контрасту скольжения прохладного воздуха и обжигающих прикосновений к обнаженной коже. Улетал, растворялся и полностью исчезал из реальности. Грани стерлись, сменившись ощущением чистого удовольствия, и теперь было страшно потерять это только что приобретенное знание. Из небытия Джареда выдернул хрипловатый голос:  
\- Смотри на меня, - и он послушно открыл глаза, не понимая, где находится. – Сразу будет немного неприятно, но быстро пройдет.  
Боль не удивила, лишь отрезвила на минуту, но затем, притупившись, разлилась удовольствием по телу.  
Джаред вновь прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям и звукам, слышал словно со стороны свое собственное срывающееся дыхание и второе – человека, который подчинял его тело своим рукам, заставляя выгибаться и дрожать. Он знал, чувствовал, что волен отстраниться в любую секунду, и сам не понимал, почему подобного желания не возникает. Тело и сознание будто расслоились, играя каждое по своим правилам. Мягкие и настойчивые прикосновения ложились на кожу плотным бархатом, отзывались внутри болезненным жаром. Весь прежний опыт померк на фоне этих ощущений. Казалось, его восприятие не справится с ними, однако стоило об этом подумать, как прокатившаяся по телу горячая волна стерла все мысли.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо повторил Дженсен, когда Джаред вновь ощутил себя цельным. И живым, гораздо более живым, чем прежде.  
Он чувствовал на себе разгоряченное тело Дженсена, ловил кожей его теплое дыхание и никак не мог открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все происходящее – реальность. Заблудившееся между прошлым и будущим настоящее.  
Дженсен смотрел на него чуть обеспокоенно, меж бровей залегла тонкая морщинка тревоги, и Джаред провел по ней пальцем, с трудом заставляя двигаться расслабленное тело. Скользнул рукой ниже, провел по щеке, на которой едва заметно кололась щетина. Коснулся губ, хмелея от собственной смелости.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и облизнул губы, в глазах блеснуло веселье.  
\- Гораздо лучше машины, правда?  
Джаред не нашел в себе сил ответить и просто кивнул. Эклз откатился в сторону, не отпуская его плечи, уткнулся в шею Джареда и затих.

  
Проникающий сквозь веки солнечный свет разбудил Джареда, и он не сразу понял, где находится. Мышцы немного ныли, плечо затекло. Джаред застонал, пытаясь лечь удобнее. Повернулся набок, прижался к теплому телу. И замер, вспомнив, как оказался в гостевом крыле.  
\- Еще немного, - пробормотал Дженсен куда-то в ключицу, забрасывая на Джареда ногу и обхватывая рукой поперек груди. Было неловко и тяжело, стянутая кожа живота немного зудела, в руку словно воткнули тысячи тонких игл, но все это было такой мизерной ценой за пережитое, что Джаред только тихонько выдохнул и не предпринял больше ни единой попытки шевельнуться, побоявшись спугнуть вновь нахлынувшие ощущения. Дыхание Дженсена выровнялось, однако о том, чтобы уснуть уже не могло быть и речи. Спустя еще несколько минут Джаред все же открыл глаза, и с него тут же слетела вся эйфория невероятного утра – серебра в волосах Дженсена заметно прибавилось. В этот момент Джаред впервые понял, что означает выражение «сердце болезненно сжалось».  
\- Звонок от профессора Роше, - негромко сообщил Элайджа. С постели оба вскочили одновременно. Неловкость отступила на задний план, когда в попытках быстро одеться, они натыкались друг на друга. Рубашки Джареда в комнате не оказалось, а времени искать что-то другое не было. Сосредоточившись на главном, Падалеки попросил перевести звонок в спальню. Чтобы услышать долгожданные новости, видеть Роше было вовсе не обязательно. Но вместо этого Элайджа сообщил, что тот уже пересек границу усадьбы и через несколько минут будет здесь.  
Было странно приводить себя в порядок вдвоем в одной ванной. Умываясь, Джаред то и дело возвращался взглядом к силуэту за матовым стеклом. И не отстранился, когда Дженсен, шагнув из-за перегородки, запустил пальцы в его волосы, легко мазнул губами по джаредовым и подтолкнул к душевой кабинке.  
Когда они появились в гостиной, Роше уже ждал. Он заметно волновался и ходил от двери к окну и обратно.  
\- Все что смог, - без приветствия шагнул он к Эклзу и протянул прозрачный фолдер, в котором угадывался паспорт гражданина Земли и несколько листов гербовой бумаги.  
Дженсен медлил, и тогда Роше сам открыл фолдер, разложив на столе документы.  
\- Это заключение о генетической непригодности, - указал он на одну из бумаг. - Вынужденная мера, зато ваша ДНК никого не заинтересует, что многое упрощает. Это диплом об образовании и направление ассистентом в наш НИЦ на Аире, - он кивнул на следующие два документа. - Что, собственно, вам и предстоит, если вы дадите согласие на исследования после того, как будет решен насущный вопрос. Тут билет на вечерний рейс торгового космолета, послезавтра будете на Аире. Также мне понадобится отпечаток вашего пальца здесь и здесь.  
Эклз посмотрел на Джареда, и тот приободрил его улыбкой. Дженсен вытер ладони о джинсы, неуверенно протянул руку и прижал палец к странице паспорта, а затем к считывающему устройству, которое вслед за этим перекочевало в карман куртки Роше.  
\- Мистер Эклз, о вас позаботятся, я обещаю. Как только получится, я и сам прилечу. Джаред тоже, если захочет, я это устрою, - Роше был взволнован и выглядел крайне уставшим. - Ну вот и все.  
Дженсен снова посмотрел на Джареда, лицо его было спокойным, но в глазах плескался испуг. И Джаред решился.  
\- Проф... Себастьян, я лечу с Дженсеном, - выпалил он и встал за плечом Эклза.  
Тот резко обернулся, обжег взглядом. Обхватил пальцами руки Джареда чуть выше локтей. Губы дрогнули, выдохнув: “Уверен?”  
\- Ты не можешь! - нелепо взмахнул руками Роше да так и замер посреди гостиной, словно большая птица с распахнутыми крыльями.  
\- Я должен, а вы сможете это устроить, - Джаред совершенно не был уверен, под силу ли такое его наставнику, но попытаться стоило.  
\- Поверь моему опыту, начинать жизнь заново в незнакомом мире несладко и порой очень раздражает. И потом, ты ничего мне не должен, - Дженсен уже отпустил Падалеки, привычно сунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
\- Когда я сказал "до самого конца", то не шутил, - игнорируя присутствие Роше, Джаред вернул Дженсену короткий поцелуй, подаренный тридцатью минутами ранее в ванной. Взгляд того смягчился, из него почти исчезла тревога. Это только укрепило Джареда в правильности принятого решения.  
\- Бог знает что такое происходит, какие-то спонтанные незрелые желания! - простонал Роше. - Джаред, ты уверен, что это не минутный порыв?  
\- Пожалуйста, Себастьян, - повторил Падалеки.  
\- Ждите, - сокрушенно мотнул головой профессор и вышел из дома.  
Джаред и Дженсен молча смотрели друг на друга, угнетенные стремительностью развивающихся событий. Но Джаред знал, что времени впритык - даже если процесс не ускорится, то к прибытию на Аир Дженсену будет около пятидесяти.  
Первым молчание нарушил Эклз.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь об этом, - прищуренные глаза искрились смехом, к вискам лучиками разбегались морщинки. Джаред был уверен, что еще два дня назад их было гораздо меньше.  
\- Надеюсь, ты тоже, - в тон ему ответил Падалеки.  
\- Посмотрим, - уже открыто рассмеялся Дженсен и почти неслышно добавил: - Спасибо.  
Потом они курили, сидя на ступеньке и привычно игнорируя удобные скамьи террасы. Когда Роше выбрался из своего аэромобиля, откуда совершил несколько видеозвонков, вид у него был не просто решительный - грозный. А когда заговорил, Джаред невольно вспомнил единственный раз, когда наставник повысил на него голос - тогда Падалеки по собственной невнимательности провалил важный эксперимент.  
\- Я откомандировал тебя на год в НИЦ на Аире. Будешь там моими глазами и ушами, - не допускающим возражений тоном произнес профессор, словно ожидал, что Джаред станет спорить. - Если все сложится наилучшим образом, вернешься ненадолго, чтобы закончить все дела здесь и оформить переселение на Аир. Если результат будет другим... - он перевел на Дженсена взгляд, в котором снова мелькнуло сожаление. - Ты ведь всегда хотел остаться на Земле. Еще что-то?  
Падалеки замялся.  
\- Вы присмотрите за Сэди и Харли?  
  


\- Заберешь их с собой, мне просто некогда, - Роше все еще был мрачнее тучи.  
Джаред собирался разразиться благодарственной тирадой, но Роше остановил его жестом и суровым тоном продолжил:  
\- У тебя есть шесть часов, чтобы уладить формальности и подготовить необходимые тебе материалы к пересылке, поезжай в лабораторию. А вы, мистер Эклз, надеюсь, не откажете мне в заборе материалов для начала исследований. Мини-лаборатория у меня с собой, -  
спорить с сердитым профессором никто не решился, поэтому оба синхронно кивнули.  
Дженсен храбрился, но когда Джаред уходил, оставляя его наедине с Роше, проводил его таким несчастным взглядом, что было бы преступлением не поддержать его. Окликнув собак, Джаред усадил их рядом с Эклзом и на прощание сжал его ладонь в своей.  
Архивируя данные к пересылке, Джаред отдавал Элайдже короткие распоряжения о том, что вспоминал на ходу. Последним был запрос на дополнительные места для собак. Транспорт был не пассажирским, но благодаря представленному профессором Роше статусу неотложности отправки на Аир двух его сотрудников, проблемы с этим не возникло.  
Спешка помогала сконцентрироваться на главном и не впасть в меланхолию. Джаред и впрямь никогда раньше не хотел покидать Землю. Теперь же он не представлял свою жизнь без Дженсена и его невыносимых сигарет, без нечастых, но с каждым днем все более необходимых прикосновений. Без его порой странных шуток и веселого смеха. Он больше не мог довольствоваться обществом собак и Элайджи, которых теперь казалось недостаточно. За каких-то две недели он успел почувствовать себя живым и нужным, поддаться человеческим слабостям, обрести новый смысл жизни, показавшийся более реальным, чем тот, что предлагало современное общество. Он больше не хотел быть одиноким.  
Вернувшись домой, Джаред застал Роше в самом что ни на есть добром расположении духа. Дженсен же был напряжен и натянут как струна. По всей видимости, профессор постарался вытянуть из Эклза всю возможную информацию о его времени, чем утомил того не на шутку.  
Дженсен взглянул на Джареда с нескрываемым облегчением.  
Последние напутствия Джаред получал по видеофону аэромобиля по пути в космопорт. Волнение последних суток не позволило взять управление на себя, и он не следил за дорогой, поминутно переключая видео с Роше на панель аэротакси, в котором в десятке метров позади следовал за ним Дженсен. Выражение лица было нечитаемым, что означало, насколько успел изучить его Падалеки, сильное волнение. То и дело в кадр попадали морды псов, и Эклз с легкой улыбкой поглаживал их шеи и спины.  
Это был самый поспешный побег с Земли в истории человечества, о каком когда-либо слышал Джаред. Проходя паспортный и таможенный контроль, он несколько раз выронил из рук кейс с документами, аккуратно упакованными микросхемами с памятью Элайджи, а один раз даже вынужден был опереться на вовремя подставленную руку Дженсена, державшегося гораздо спокойнее.  
На выходе к посадке их встретил улыбчивый темноволосый человек в форме, отдаленно напоминавшей форму Мэтью. На миг в душе засаднила запоздалая мысль о том, что он даже не подумал отправить компаньону какое-либо послание. Но она тут же отступила на задний план при виде протянутой для приветствия руки капитана корабля, на котором им предстояло совершить свое путешествие. На этом торговом судне явно не было места Закону неприкосновенности. Джаред набрал воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, и пожал руку капитану. Тот приветливо улыбнулся и что-то сказал, но Джаред не разобрал слов из-за сильного волнения. Дженсен также ответил на рукопожатие и, кивнув, поднял голову вверх, разглядывая серебристую стальную громадину.  
\- Что он сказал? - переспросил Падалеки, когда капитан отошел поприветствовать кого-то еще.  
\- Извинился, что из-за недостатка помещений для пассажиров разместил нас в одной каюте, - насмешливо посмотрел на него Дженсен, легонько хлопнул по плечу и, словно обращаясь к самому себе, добавил: - Если не сложится, по крайней мере, я видел в этой жизни больше, чем ожидал.  
Джаред вцепился в ладонь Дженсена и шагнул к трапу.


End file.
